Rrbz y Ppgz una Historia Callejera
by marilu323
Summary: Una historia callejera de como 6 chicos se enfrentan entre si como lideres de los grupos de skater, ¿Abra romance? ¡Claro que si! y no solo entre ellos si entre muchas parejas mas. Pasen y lean. Incluidas todas las parejas en orden (Momoko-Momotaro) (Kaoru-Kaoretsu) (Miyako-Miyashiro).
1. Los grupos 1

Bienvenidas y si hay hombreas leyendo esto bienvenidos, me presento soy marilu y esta es una historia de los rrb y las ppg z, pero creo que ya lo saben, pero hay algo que no saben ¿quieren saber qué es?, es fácil lean la historia pero tengo 2 advertencias de este fic:

**Advertencia:** Ni los rrb ni las ppg tienen poderes y habrá mala palabrotas (para los sensibles XD).

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A:bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento no tengo :C.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos comencemos esta historia callejera...!A¡ y se me olvidaba los atuendos de los personajes que tengan una marca en el transcurso de la historia por ejemplo:

bla bla bla y kaoru (&) bla bla bla bla bla bla.

Los atuendos de esos personajes están en mi pinterest por si lo quieren ver, pero ahora si comencemos...

* * *

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

En una pista de skaters se podía observar 3 chicas de por lo menos unos 16 años, hablando de tonterías de la vida, una de las chicas tenía el cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas hasta un poco más bajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran celestes, su piel era blanca porcelana, traía puesta una camisa de cuello redondo de color blanco con una carita feliz en la parte delantera de la camisa , en la parte trasera decía "It's a beautiful day" (N/A: significa "Es un hermoso día"), traía puesta una Legging blanca (N/A: Es como una licra), y unos converse blancos de tamaño medio; La segunda chica tenía el cabello suelto le llegaba hasta los hombros y es de un color negro carbón, sus ojos son de un verde jade, su piel es blanca pero no tanto, traía puesta una camiseta de cuello estilo v color negro con una imagen en la parte delantera de una calavera sacando el dedo del medio y en la parte trasera decía "FUCK YOU", también traía una Legging negra, y unos converse negros de tamaño corto; La ultima chica era una pelirroja, de piel crema, ojos extrañamente rosas, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta, traía puesta una camisa blanca con bordes de color rojo, en la parte delantera de la camisa llevaba en grade un corazón y en la parte trasera decía "I LOVE YOU", también traía una Legging roja, y unos converse rojos de tamaño medio.

-Oye kaoru dame la llave del departamento - dijo la rubia

-Toma- dijo la pelinegra respondiendo al nombre kaoru y lanzándole una llave (N/A:&)

-Oye miyako, ¿que vas a hacer en el departamento?- dijo la peli-roja

-Voy a buscar mi tarjeta del grupo- dijo la rubia respondiendo al nombre de miyako (N/A:&)

-Tráeme la mía- dijo kaoru

-Ok ¿te traigo la tuya momoko?- dijo miyako

-Si- dijo la pelirroja respondiendo al nombre de momoko (N/A: &)

-Ok- dijo para después irse en su skate, que era casi igual a su camisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miyako p.o.v:**

Iba en mi skater tranquilamente cuando veo que hay una junta en el sector morado enemigo, rápidamente me escabullo entre unos ancianos que iban pasando, para que no me vean ya que si me ven estaré perdida, me retaran a una competencia y eso es necesariamente lo que no quiero; Creo que me vieron, no, ¿o sí? bueno voy a ir mas rápido a el departamento para llegar y quedarme un rato hasta que la junta termine.

Normal p.o.v:

Miyako como dijo fue más rápido pero cuando iba a salir del sector morado enemigo se tropieza con un hombre que vendía salchichas en la calle y para su suerte uno de los del sector enemigo se encuentra con ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, pero si es miyako la del grupo PPGZ, que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo un chico castaño, con piel morena, cabello largo, traía puesto un estilo playero mesclado con skater (N/A: el escenario de este fic es en malibu california, ósea que viven en malibu).

-¿Qué quieres james?- pregunta miyako sabiendo lo que el en realidad quería.

-Una competencia- dijo el castaño respondiendo al nombre james.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ya que tengo que...que...!CAMBIEARME!... para una cita...si una cita...-dijo miyajko, parándose del suelo.

-Estas ¿segura?- pregunto dudoso james-

-Sipi-dipi- respondió miyako y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Normal P.o.v:**

-¿Que estará haciendo miyako que no llega?-dijo momoko

-De seguro esta entretenía con algún perro callejero-dijo kaoru tomando su skater en la mano-

-Tal vez- dijo momoko un poco inquieta-(tengo un mal presentimiento ¿o tal vez sea mi imaginación?)

-Oye ¿qué tienes?, te noto un poco inquieta momoko-dijo una chica de cabello rojo pasión hasta la cintura con rizos en la punta, tenía su cabello adornado con una gorra del monstro come galletas, sus ojos eran de un color miel, traía puesta una camisa de espalda abierta de color azul, en la parte delantera de la camisa tenía una imagen de una paleta de 2 colores rojo y blanco y en la parte trasera decía " You're a sweetheart" (N/A: significa "Eres un amor") traía una Legging azul marino con un "12" en la parte de los muslos y también traía unos vans naranjas con detalles en azul.

-No es nada, Erika- respondió momoko, un tanto inquieta.

-¿Segura?-dijo la chica de cabello rojo pasión, respondiendo al nombre de Erika.

-Si- dijo momoko

-Mmmm...no me convences pero tú eres tu así que hay que dejarte-dijo Erika para luego coger su skater y salir del centro de skaters asiendo un ademan de adiós.

-Ya volví- dijo kaoru con un vaso de refresco en la mano.

-¿¡Te fuiste!?-dijo momoko sobresaltada ya que no había notado que una de sus mejores amigas se había ido-

-Sí, ¿no lo notaste?-dijo kaoru adsorbiendo del sorbete de el vaso-

-no pero... ¿Quieres subir algunas rampas?- dijo momoko tomando su skater en la mano y tirándolo en el suelo, mientras veía asía el local 3 chicos raro, pero no les hiso caso. (N/A: El grupo de ellas tiene varias zonas pero la más importante porque es la más grande y la primera es el parque que está al frente del centro de copias)

-Claro vamos-dijo kaoru subiéndose a su skater-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miyako p.o.v:**

Después de que corrí casi por encima de un auto, me logre escapar de james y por fin llegue al departamento, en este momento estoy entrando la llave en la cerradura y girándola, abro la puerta y entro cómicamente cansada, el departamento lo comparto con momoko y kaoru ya que nuestros padres murieron un accidente el mismo día, pero no quiero recordar eso, mejor les cuento como es este nido de ratones, si, si parece un nido de ratones si eso es lo que se preguntan, ya que lo sofás están todos sucios y más o menos rotos, las habitaciones necesitan como 20 manos de pintura (o más), la cocina es un desastre ya que tienes las puerta de los gabinetes rotos, una olla rara que contiene una clase de "sopa" que tiene más de 2 años en la estufa que por cierto esta infestada de ratas, una montaña de platos que lavar, la mesa está rota y tiene goma de mascar por abajo y el suelo más desagradable del mundo sin contar las varias partes llenas de excremento de ratas, y si se preguntan, ¿por qué no se van de esa casa? o ¿porque viven hay?, la respuesta es simple no tenemos dinero, hacemos competencias para ganarnos la vida(que lastima doy) pero en fin tengo que buscar mi tarjeta de membrecía en lo que deberia llamar habitación y eso fue lo que hice.

-¡LA ENCONTRE!- grite y el vecino que es un ancianos cascarrabias, me grita que me calle y yo para no joder mucho con ese vejestorio lo hago; Pero ahora debo buscar la tarjeta de momoko y kaoru en su "habitación"; Cuando las encuentro por fin las meto en mi bolcillo y busco mi skater, rápidamente pongo rumbo hacia la pista de skaters donde deje a mis amigas y esta vez me voy por otra calle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Normal p.o.v:**

Kaoru y momoko estaban haciendo piruetas y trucos maravillosos pero paran al ver a miyako entrar a la pista de skaters.

-Miyako ¿porque duraste tanto?- pregunto kaoru al ver a su amiga llegar-

-Porque cuando iba en el camino me encontré con una reunión de la zona morada enemiga y….. ¿¡Adivinen quien estaba ahí!?- pregunto sarcásticamente miyako-

-Mmm….. ¿James?- dijo momoko

-Sí y tomen-dijo miyako entregándoles una tarjeta a las 2 que se parecían mucho pero no eran iguales.

-¿Y la llave?- pregunto kaoru porque ella era la encargada de la llave de su casa.

-Ah… aquí esta-dijo lanzándole la llave-

-!CHICAS, CHICAS, CHICAS¡- grito una chica de por lo menos unos 13 años, con el cabello atado en 2 coletas bajas de color dorado, traía puesta una camisa manga larga morada oscuro, un suéter naranja claro, una falda gris, un casco de novata, rodilleras y unas balerinas de color negro.

-¿Qué pasa nagi?- pregunto momoko.

-Nos buscan guerra-dijo la niña respondiendo al nombre de nagi.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó kaoru.

-No sé un nuevo grupo que se llama Los RRBZ-dijo la niña con un poco de miedo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto momoko.

-Dicen que quieren nuestras zonas y publicidad-dijo nagi

-JAJAJAJA- se echaron a reír las 3 chicas al unísono.

-¿Dónde están nagi?-dijo miyako con un poco de risa.

-En la entrada de la pista-dijo un poco confundida la niña.

-Ok vamos chicas, hay que romperles los traseros a esos idiotas-dijo momoko levantando su skater del suelo y poniéndose en marcha junto a las otras que hicieron lo mismo, mientras que la niña buscaba más chicas para que la ayuden.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí y si quieren ver los atuendos de los personas que tienen la marca (&) entren a mi pinterest y los pueden ver en uno de mis tableros.

¡BYE!


	2. Los grupos 2

Estoy de nuevo aquí espero que les guste esta historia pero sin más escribidora comencemos…

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy cansada...

* * *

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

-Bien chicos están adentro-hablo un hombre moreno como de unos 20, sin cabello con un estilo playero y un delantal.-pelirrojo tu eres el #1-hablo de nuevo.

-El pelirrojo tiene nombre-hablo un pelirrojo (N/A: creo que está más que mencionado XD) el cabello le llega hasta la cintura pero lo tiene atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos son de color rojo sangre, su piel es crema, traía puesto su nuevo "uniforme" que consiste en una camiseta Con Manga Raglán ¾, con las mangas color rojo, en la parte delantera de su camiseta llevaba una imagen de un "no me gusta" de Facebook, en la parte trasera decía "Dislike" (N/A: significa "no me gusta"),llevaba un pantalón streetwear rojo, y unos converse rojo y negros.

-Bueno yo no se me el nombre del pelirrojo- hablo el hombre con el delantal.

-Me llamo momotaro mashimoto-se nombró el pelirrojo-y ellos son mis hermanos menores, kaoretsu mashimoto y miyashiro mashimoto-dijo momotaro señalando primero a un pelinegro de ojos verde oscuro, Que también traía su nuevo "uniforme" que consistía en una camiseta negra con una calavera en la parte delantera y en la parte trasera decía " I hope you die"(N/A: significa "ojalá que te mueras")llevaba un pantalón streetwear verde oscuro casi llegando a negro y unos converse verde y negro y luego a un rubio de ojos azules, con pecas en la cara traía una camiseta de cuello V blanca, en la parte delantera tenia una foto de trollface, en la parte trasera decía "you're ugly" (N/A: significa "que feo eres") traía puesto unos pantalones streetwear azules y unos converse azules y blanco.

-Hola, mucho gusto pero debieron haber dicho eso desde el principio-dijo el hombre si pelo.

-sí, sí, si, además usted no, nos ha dicho su nombre-dijo kaoretsu señalándolo.

-Aaah si, bueno yo me llamo ramón-dijo el hombre moreno.

-Bueno pues… ¿ya hicimos el grupo? –dijo miyashiro.

-Sip- dijo ramón

-Y…. ¿ahora qué hacemos?-dijo momotaro.

-Bueno ya que hemos hecho el grupo simplemente tenemos que hacerlo popular-dijo ramón sacando 1 vaso de refresco.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?, ¿Entregamos volantes?,…..O…. ¿Comenzamos a gritar el nombre del grupo por toda la ciudad?-dijo miyashiro sarcásticamente-

-Y ¿para qué es eso?-dijo momotaro, señalando el vaso.

-No se preocupen no es para ustedes-dijo ramón viendo el reloj de pared.

Pero de momento suena la campanita de la puerta y deja ver una chica de pelo negro, con una máscara y un abrigo que tapa la parte de arriba de su vestimenta.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- dijo ramón, pero la chica solo asintió, dejo el dinero en el mostrador, agarro su refresco y se marchó.

-¿Quién es?-dijo kaoretsu.

-No lo sé-dijo ramón

-Y como coñ…solo olvídalo-dijo momotaro.

-Aah se me olvidaba contarles de cómo hacer publicidad-dijo ramón.

-Vamos solo dilo-dijo kaoretsu desesperado.

-Bien, les explicare hay 3 grupos de skater en la ciudad, con este que estamos haciendo, pero antes de hacer este solo habían 2, el más popular por el momento es uno que se llama "Las ppgz" y el segundo es "Los furia" que es el segundo y el tercero pero que nadie conoce es el de nosotros "Los rrbz", por eso debemos hacer publicidad, se preguntan como ¿verdad?- los chicos asintieron- Pues fácil, venzan en una batalla a los 3 líderes de un grupo y si los vencen tendrán sus zonas- relato ramón.

-Pues vamos con el más fuerte-dijo kaoretsu, lazando la mano hacia arriba en forma de puño y los otros 2 hermanos solo asintieron en forma de aprobación.

-¿Porque la decisión?- dijo ramón.

-Porque si vamos con el más fuerte conseguiremos más popularidad, o ¿me equivoco?- dijo momotaro.

-No per…-ramón no puedo continuar por que lo interrumpieron con una exclamación…

-¿¡Entonces que esperamos!?-exclamo kaoretsu.

-Bien ¿dónde se encuentra ese grupo?-dijo miyashiro.

-Bueno pues no lo sé-dijo ramón.

-Como que no lo sabes-dijo momotaro un poco enojado.

-Bien para aclararles, ellas nunc…-ramón una vez mas no pudo continuar por que lo interrumpieron….

-¿Ellas?-pregunto kaoretsu.

-Sí, creo que son mujeres-dijo ramón- ¿Por qué?-pregunto una vez más ramón.

-Por que las mujeres solo sirven para limpiar y tener hijos-dijo kaoretsu.

-Bueno si tú lo dices-dijo ramón.

-Por favor ramón continúe-dijo miyashiro.

-Ok, como seguía diciendo, ellas o ellos porque nunca los he visto, ya que nunca salen o eso me dijeron, no sé dónde se ubican eso tendrán que preguntárselo a uno de los 3 líderes del grupo "Los Furia", les recomiendo uno que se llama james porque ese es el que siempre va de calle en calle, los otros 2 se ven muy poco porque siempre están en competiciones; Así que deben buscar a james y preguntarle donde está el grupo número 1, pero sin que nadie los vea ya que si alguien los ve, él los va a retar a una competencia y no pueden decir que no porque son nuevos, y es la ley de los skaters- relato ramón.

-Entonces nos estas pidiendo que ¿lo secuestremos?-dijo miyashiro confuso.

-Si-dijo ramón.

-Bieeeeeeen-dijo y además alargo la palabra, miyashiro.

-Entonces ¿cómo encontraremos a ese tal james?- pregunto kaoretsu.

-Con esta foto-dijo ramón mostrándole una foto de james pero de perfil.

-Bien solo le tenemos que sacar copia-dijo miyashiro.

-Ok, vamos chicos-dijo momotaro y luego agarro la foto y salió corriendo junto con sus hermanos.

-Ojala les vaya bien-dijo ramón para luego limpiar algunas mesas de su cafetería.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Cuántas copia quiere?-dijo una chica de cabello negro largo, con mucho maquillaje, un uniforme del local y unos que otros cuantos tatuajes.

-2 y podría dejar esa goma de mascar-dijo momotaro mirando con asco a la chica ya que ella se encontraba mascando una goma o chicle con la boca abierta; La chica dio un suspiro para luego agarrar la goma de mascar de su boca y pegarla en el mostrador mientras que los3 chicos la miraban con cara de asco supremo.

-Bien, aquí están sus copias-dijo la chica entregándole a momotaro las 2 copias y la foto original mientras él le dejaba el dinero y tomaba sus fotos y junto con sus hermanos se largaba rápidamente del lugar ya que la chica les estaba coqueteando a los 3 al mismo tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Por fin salimos de ahí-dijo kaoretsu, tomando la copia número 1.

-Un minuto más y muero-dijo miyashiro, tomando la copia número 2.

-Si-dijo momotaro observando la foto original.

-Y…. ¿ahora?-dijo kaoretsu.

-Busquemos al tal james-dijo miyashiro.

-Pues vamos a separarnos-dijo momotaro –kaoretsu, tú vas por la izquierda, miyashiro tú por la derecha y yo por el medio-dijo momotaro con una sonrisa de lado y los otros 2 solo asintieron y se fueron corriendo por sus respectivas calles.

-Bueno yo también me voy- dijo momotaro, primero observando la foto, segundo agarrándola con fuerza y tercero saliendo corriendo por la calle del medio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miyashiro P.O.V:**

Después de salir corriendo por la calle de la derecha, visualice muchas personas, pero ninguna era la que buscaba, pero una chica algo peculiar me paso en un skater por al lado, iba muy rápido parece que tiene que llegar a esa reunión de skaters de ahí, pero veo que va más rápido, creo que me equivoque pero no está mirando para delante, está mirando la reunión, se va a estrellar contra el señor de las salchichas y…se estrelló; Pobre chica, eso debió doler, pero por lo menos un chico va a su rescate creo que es su novio, tal vez, ¡PERO SI ES EL TAL JAMES!, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí parado?, voy a llamar a mis hermanos.

Corro asía un callejón saco mi celular y masco el número de momotaro, suena, suena, suena, y por fin lo coge…

-¿Hola?-dice mi hermano desde el otro lado.

-Hola momotaro lo encontré-digo yo rápidamente.

-¿Miyashiro? ¿Dónde estás?-dice el rápidamente.

-Estoy en un callejón de una calle que se llama "westward beach road" está cerca de la playa (demasiado)-dije viendo una señal en un poster.

- Ok, voy a llamar a kaoretsu, no lo pierdas de vista-dijo y luego colgó yo hice lo mismo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Normal P.O.V**

Momotaro, llamo a su hermano kaoretsu y le dijo todo lo que su otro hermano miyashiro le había dicho, los 2 quedaron en verse en la playa y eso hicieron.

-¿Viste a miyashiro por el camino?-dijo momotaro

-No ¿y tú?-dijo kaoretsu.

-No-dijo momotaro buscando con la mirada a su hermanito al igual que kaoretsu.

-¡HAY ESTA!-grito kaoretsu señalando a un rubio que estaba recostado del muro de un callejón.

-Vamos-dijo momotaro para luego comenzar a correr junto con su hermano.

-Miyashiro- dijo momotaro cuando alcanzo a su hermanito-.

-Hay miren-dijo miyashiro señalando a james.

-Tenemos que capturarlo antes de que se junte con los otros-dijo kaoretsu.

-Se ve del tipo de persona que por una moneda se muere-dijo miyashiro mirándolo.

-Probemos eso-dijo momotaro con una sonrisa y los otros 2 solo lo miraron confundido.

Después de 5 minutos….

-¿Crees que esto funcione?-dijo miyashiro-

-Si- dijo momotaro, mientras jalaba de un hilo amarrado a una moneda.

-Ojala que funcione-dijo kaoretsu.

-Solo confíen en mí-dijo momotaro, mientras aun jalaba el hilo.

-Ok-dijeron los otros 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Lo tengo-dijo momotaro cunado james vio la moneda y la persiguió hasta el callejón donde estaban los chicos.

-Te tengo monedita-dijo james.

-Y nosotros a ti-dijo kaoretsu, tronando los nudillos de la mano.

Después de algunos de los duros golpes de kaoretsu en la cabeza de james…

-Tenemos una pregunta para ti lindo y querido james-dijo momotaro.

-¿Quiénes son y como saben mi nombre?-dijo james con el ojo morado y algunos que otros moretones.

-Somos un nuevo grupo de skater y nuestro jefe no los dijo-dijo miyashiro.

-¿Y que quieren?-dijo james un poco más tranquilo.

-Queremos saber dónde está el grupo Ppgz-dijo momotaro.

-¿Solo eso?-dijo james.

-¿Quieres que te robemos todo el dinero?-dijo kaoretsu amenazando al pobre chico, el cual negó rápidamente.

-Pues llévanos con el grupo ese-dijo momotaro.

-Ok vamos-dijo james para después dirigir el trio de chicos a la zona de skaters de Las ppgz.

Después de doblar la esquina…

-Es aquí-dijo james.

-Es una broma ¿no?-dijokaoretsu.

-Nop-aclaro james.

-¿Estás diciendo que siempre estuvimos a una esquina de la zona del grupo numero 1?-dijo miyashiro incrédulo.

-Sip, pero si me disculpan me tengo que ir-dijo james para después irse en su skate.

-Bueno pues toquemos la puerta-dijo momotaro, y los otros 2 solo asintieron y esperaron a que momotaro tocara la puerta lo que hiso 5 segundo después de prepararse para ver a los líderes; Esperaron y esperaron hasta que alguien abrió la gran puerta de metal.

-¿Si?- dijo nagi.

-Hola-dijo miyashiro con una sonrisa.

-¿Hola?-dijo nagi, confusa.

-Oye niña, queremos hablar con los líderes de este grupo así que déjate de hacer porquerías-dijo kaoretsu amargamente.

-Lo primero es que no me llames niña, lo segundo para que quieren hablar con las líderes y tercero, no estoy haciendo porquerías si, no ese chico raro de ahí-dijo nagi señalando a miyashiro.

-Bueno lo siento, pequeña pero debemos hablar urgentemente con los líderes de este grupo-dijo amablemente momotaro.

-Tal vez quisiste decir las líderes-dijo nagi.

-No porque son hombres-dijo kaoretsu.

-No son hombres, son mujeres-dijo nagi.

-JA, pues entonces le ganaremos-dijo kaoretsu-

-¿En qué?-dijo nagi-

-En una competencia de skaters-dijo miyashiro.

-Y ¿Por qué?-dijo nagi curiosa.

-Porque queremos publisidad para nuestro grupo y su zona-dijo kaoretsu.

-Así que eso quieren-dijo nagi.

-Si ahora que lo sabes puedes buscarlas-dijo momotaro.

-Ok, esperen aquí-dijo nagi y salió corriendo hacia sus líderes.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí como siempre las o los leo otro día.

gracias a Guest por el Review

¡Bye!


	3. La llegada

Estoy de nuevo aquí esperando aquí sentada a que le guste la historia.

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento no me siento bien . .

* * *

RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.

Momoko abrió la puerta de metal con su tarjeta de membresía (N/A: es una puerta electrónica que solo se abre pasándole una tarjeta de membresía oficial y autorizada) junto a sus 2 mejores amigas espero a que abriera y cuando lo hiso momoko dijo…

-Esperen por ahí-dijo momoko.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto miyako.

-Solo esperen por ahí haciendo algo nose-dijo momoko y las otras 2 solo asintieron.

Momoko continuo el paso pero sin sus amigas atrás y salió del parque, pero no vio a nadie cerca, solo a la chica del centro de copias que estaba mirando asía el muro del al lado de la puerta (N/A: es un pequeño muro casi del mismo tamaño que la puerta solo un poco más grande) ella le restó importancia y miro asía los lado y no vio a nadie así que se dio media vuelta para entrar pero cuando iba pasar su tarjeta por el identificador oyó un grito.

-¡OYE TU AQUÍ ARRIBA!-grito un rubio que estaba sentado en el muro junto a 2 chicos más.

-¿Ustedes son los 3 chicos que quieren retar a nuestras lideres?-pregunto momoko.

-si-respondió el pelirrojo tapando su cara con su gorra.

-bien pues síganme-dijo momoko, pasando su tarjeta por el identificador.

-ok-dijeron en coro los chicos para luego bajarse del muro pero por el otro lado.

-no pueden hacer eso ¿lo sabían?- dijo momoko cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose así a los chicos.

-sí, si, si, lo que digas ¿podemos terminar esto rápido?-dijo el peli-negro

-claro, solo síganme-dijo momoko, para después dirigirse asia una pista de skaters.

-miyako, kaoru vengan-llamo momoko.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto el rubio.

-ya lo veras-dijo momoko.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo miyako cuando llego.

-guíen a estos chicos asía la parte de entrenamiento-dijo momoko y luego se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el pelirrojo frente a frete, mientras las chicas de atrás solo miraban.

-sus nombres-dijo momoko.

-¿nuestros nombres?-dijo el peli-negro.

-¿Qué tienen?-dijo el rubio.

-Idiotas, está diciendo que quiere que le digamos nuestros nombres-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Aaaaah-dijeron en coro los "idiotas".

-yo me llamo momotaro-se nombró el pelirrojo.

-yo kaoretsu- se nombre el peli-negro

-y yo miyashiro-se nombró el rubio.

-yo me llamo momoko-dijo momoko.

-yo Kaoru-dijo Kaoru.

-y yo miyako-dijo miyako.

-bien y… ¿qué hacemos con esa información?-dijo momotaro.

-veo que no les importa nuestros nombres-dijo momoko.

-no, nos importa-dijo momotaro.

-ok, pues vamos asía las rampas para la competencia-dijo momoko para después dar media vuelta iba a dar un paso pero la voz de kaoretsu la paro.

-¿Y las líderes?-dijo kaoretsu, momoko al escuchar ese comentario se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa al igual de grande que Kaoru y miyako.

-Las estás viendo -dijo momoko y los chicos solo se quedaron en shock.

-¿Enserio?-dijo kaoretsu, las chicas solo asintieron con su sonrisa pero desvaneció al ver que los 3 chicos se comenzaron a reírse hasta mas no poder.

-¿De qué se ríen?-dijo Kaoru comenzándose a enojar.

-No de nada-dijo miyashiro limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno podemos irnos "lideres"-dijo momotaro asiendo comillas con los dedos.

-bien-dijo momoko enojada y guiando a los chicos asía el lugar de la competencia.

-ya llegamos-dijo Kaoru.

-ya lo notamos- dijo kaoretsu viendo el lugar junto con sus hermanos que es algo grande con muchas rampas y pistas, tenía muchas decoraciones y unas que otras paredes con grafiti.

-Este lugar es genial-dijo miyashiro.

-Ya quiero ganar-dijo momotaro

-Si así nos quedaremos con este lugar y muchos más-dijo kaoretsu con una risa malévola.

-Ja, sueñen tarados-dijo Kaoru.

-No se puedes soñar despierto-dijo momotaro contra atacando el "insulto" si así se podría llamar.

-Tampoco ganarnos-dijo momoko atacando fuertemente.

-Le ganaremos así que ríndanse desde ahora- dijo kaoretsu.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Kaoru se estaba riendo como una maniática-Quiero ver eso-dijo Kaoru.

-PUES LO VERAS BRUJA-grito kaoretsu.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS BRUJA IDIOTA-grito Kaoru.

-A TI ANIMAL- le devolvió el grito momotaro, defendiendo a su hermano-

-NO TE METAS CON ELLA BEBE CUANDO LLUEVE-grito momoko.

-AQUIEN LLAMAS ASI TRAVESTI- grito miyashiro.

-NO TE METAS EN ESTO ABORTO DE MONO-grito miyako.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-grito una mujer que había salido de una oficina con un lapicero en la mano derecha y una libreta en la izquierda, la mujer era de por lo menos unos 20, piel morena media bronceada, cabello corto de color amarillo pollito, ropa de ejecutiva, tacones altos color blanco al igual que su traje.

-N…n…na…da señorita Altagracia-dijo nerviosa miyako al igual que Kaoru y momoko.

-¿Qué era todo ese ruido? Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo la señora de cabello corto respondiendo al nombre de Altagracia.

-no era nada señorita-dijo Kaoru.

-ellos señorita dicen que nos quieren retar a una competencia-dijo momoko.

-y… ¿de qué grupo son?-dijo Altagracia.

-Son un nuevo grupo llamados "Los Rrbz"-dijo momoko.

-Bien-dijo Altagracia tranquilizándose un poco- Ustedes…. ¿Quién es su jefe?-dijo Altagracia refiriéndose a los chicos.

-Es ramón-dijo miyashiro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo Altagracia.

-17-respondio con una sonrisa miyashiro.

-Oye miyashiro sabes ¿Cuántas personas que se llaman ramón hay en el mundo?-dijo momotaro.

-Es que no se me el apellido-dijo miyashiro.

-Bueno para tener una competencia necesito que su jefe firme esto-dijo Altagracia dándole a momotaro una carta rara.

-ok-dijo momotaro.

-vengan mañana si está firmado, si no, no vengan-dijo Altagracia un poco seria- bien si me disculpan me retiro-dijo para después darse media vuelta y entrar a su oficina.

-nosotras también nos vamos-dijo momoko para luego darse media vuelta y caminar asía la puerta junto con sus 2 mejores amigas.

-Igual nosotros-dijo momotaro y sus hermanos solo asintieron para después hacer la misma acción de la chicas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de metal momoko paso su tarjeta y se abrió la puerta, las chicas salieron seguidas de los chicos, pero se separaron cuando estuvieron afuera del parque las chicas se fueron por la derecha y los chicos por la izquierda, en otro sentido seria, las chicas por la parte de la clase baja y pobre y los chicos por la parte de clase alta y rica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con los chicos:**

-Bueno chicos que tal si pasamos por la cafetería de Ramón y luego no vamos a casa-dijo miyashiro.

-Hermano eso era lo que íbamos a hacer-dijo kaoretsu.

-Pues no me lo dijeron-dijo miyashiro.

-no vallan a pelear-dijo momotaro.

-ok-dijeron a coro los hermanos menores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con las chicas:**

-bueno chicas vamos a la pocilga que tenemos de casa-dijo momoko.

-ya me estoy hartando de esto-dijo Kaoru.

-¿crees que yo no?-pregunto sarcásticamente miyako.

-bueno chicas tranquilícense- dijo momoko

-ok-dijeron las chicas a coro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con los chicos:**

-Bueno por fin llegamos-dijo miyashiro.

-Entremos-dijo momotaro, para después cumplir su palabra junto con sus hermanos.

-Bienvenidos chicos-dijo Ramón cuando los vio entrar.

-Firma esto-dijo momotaro mostrándole la carta que le dio Altagracia.

-¿Qué es?-dijo Ramón.

-No lo ves, es una carta-dijo kaoretsu.

-Si lo note cuando momotaro me la dio-dijo Ramón

-y entonces para que preguntas-dijo miyashiro sentándose en una mesa de la cafetería junto a sus hermanos.

-Pero quien me la manda-dijo ramon.

-Una señora que creo que se llama Malagracia-dijo kaoretsu.

-Altagracia-corrigió momotaro.

-sí, si es lo mismo todo-dijo kaoretsu.

-señor Ramón puede leerla rápido me quiero ir a casa-dijo miyashiro.

-ok-dijo Ramón para luego comenzar a leer.

**Carta…**

De: La señorita Altagracia de la cruz.

A: El o La dueña o dueño de este grupo nuevo.

Querido señor o señora dueño o dueña de este nuevo grupo, quería informarle que si quiere tener una competencia deberá de firmar esta carta y presentarse a la hora de la competencia.

Gracias por su atención.

Firma:_

**Fin de la carta…**

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se rieron todos los presentes (N/A: La cafetería estaba cerrada dolo quedaban ellos) ya que Ramón había leído la carta con un toque de finura.

-Bueno chicos salgan que voy a cerrar-dijo Ramon guardando la carta y agrrando las llaves del establecimiento.

-¿No vas a firmar?-pregunto momotaro agarrando su skater que estaba detrás del mostrador junto con los de sus hermanos.

-Claro, pero no ahora lo firmare mañana-dijo ramon pasándole es skater a miyasiro.

-Pues… ¿tenemos que venir mañana?- pregunto kaoretsu tomando su skater al igual que momotaro.

-eso parece-dijo momotaro saliendo de la cafetería junto a sus hermanos y Ramón, quien se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno chicos los veo mañana con una sorpresa-dijo Ramón para luego irse para su casa que se ubicaba 2 calles antes de la cafetería.

-¡ADIOS!-gritaron los chicos a coro mientras asían un ademan.

-Vámonos tenemos que dormir temprano para poder tener fuerzas para patearles el traseros a esas tontas-dijo momotaro y los otros 2 solo asintieron y se pusieron en marcha asía su casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con las chicas:**

-No debimos dejar lo skater hubiéramos llegado más rápido-dijo miyako.

-Pero solo son 3 calles de la casa asía el parque –dijo momoko.

-¿Ya estas cansada?-dijo Kaoru.

-No es eso, es que no me gusta andar de noche por estas calles-dijo miyako preocupada.

-No te preocupes ya casi llegamos, solo hay que doblar la esquina y llegamos a la pocilga de cerdos en la que vivimos-dijo momoko.

Y como dijo momoko llegaron en unos minutos solo había que doblar la esquina, Kaoru abrió la puerta porque es la encargada de cuidar la llave, entraron y se sentaron en el suelo frio y sucio con moho.

-Bien…. ¿Quién le toca dormir en la cama que no está rota?-dijo momoko.

-Yo dormí la semana pasada hay así que me voy para la otra-dijo Kaoru para luego levantarse del suelo e irse a una cama que tenía las patas rotas y las sabanas sucias.

-A mí no me toca yo dormí la semana anterior así que te toca a ti momoko-dijo miyako para luego dirigirse a una cama parecida a la de Kaoru pero con las sabanas un poco mas limpias.

-ok-dijo momoko para luego dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba la cama que por lo menos estaba presentable para dormir, pero cuando va entrando se encuentra con una sorpresa que no le agradó mucho-¡CHICAS!- grito preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa momoko?-dijo Kaoru con el pijama medio puesto.

-umumumumumumumum- "hablo" miyako con un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-¿Quieren saber lo que pasa?- dijo momoko las 2 chicas solo asintieron.

-Pues eso pasa-dijo señalando la cama que estaba partida en 2, las chicas se sorprendieron demasiado a miyako casi se le cae el cepillo de dientes en el piso lleno de moho.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-pregunto Kaoru.

-no lo sé cuando llegue estaba así-dijo momoko.

-bueno vas a dormir con miyako-dijo Kaoru ya que la de miyako era la más grande.

-bueno no hay otra opción-dijo momoko para después irse a cambiar, cepillar y dormir como las otras 2 chicas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejare.

**¿Reviews?**

BYE BYE


	4. La competencia

¡Ya llegue! Para las o los que me extrañaron (Nadie)

AAH y antes de que se me olvide: Pido disculpas a **DaniRow-DN** por copiarlos nombres de los rrbz, es que no tengo imaginación para los nombres.

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

Disclaimer: Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy triste :C.

* * *

RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.

Ya era un nuevo día en Malibu California y algunas personas se levantaban temprano para ir a trabajar, otras solo lo asían para ver el lindo amanecer, etc…; El caso era que los chicos se despertaron a la 5:00 a.m. y eso les molesto mucho.

-KORETSU CAMBIATE-grito por toda la gran mansión momotaro en boxer.

-NO, HASTA QUE MIYASHIRPO LO HAGA-grito kaoretsu en boxer.

-NO, SI MOMOTARO NO LO HACE- grito miyashiro en boxer al igual que sus hermanos.

-Señoritos por favor cálmense, porque no solo se cambian al mismo tiempo-dijo una limpiadora o sirviente.

-ELLA TIENE RAZON VAMOS A DUCHARNOS, CAMBIARNO Y CEPILLARNOS EL CABELLO Y LOS DIENTES AL MISMO TIEMPO-grito momotaro y los otros chicos asintieron y los 3 pusieron rumbo asía sus habitaciones a hacer todo lo que dijo el hermano mayor.

-(Niños malcriados, tienen surte de que su padre este en Jamaica en una junta de trabajo por 2 días, si, no ya yo estuviera riéndome)-pensó la limpiadora malévolamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En un "departamento":**

-¡QUE LINDO DIA!- grito miyako.

-CALLATE-se oyó un grito del departamento de al lado-

-(Viejo de mierda)-pensó miyako-Chicas tenemos que irnos-dijo miyako.

-Si ya vamos-dijo momoko cuando paso rápidamente por donde estaba miyako.

-Ok-dijo miyako mientras observaba lo que hacía momoko.

-¿Qué haces momoko?-dijo miyako ya que de tanto observaba no entendía lo que momoko estaba haciendo.

-No encuentro mi skater-dijo preocupada.

-Momoko-dijo pero la chica seguía corriendo-momoko-intento de nuevo pero plan fallido-MOMOKO-perdió la paciencia pero logro 2 objetivo, 1 parar a momoko y 2 joder de nuevo al viejo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto inocentemente momoko.

-Quería decirte que ayer dejamos los skater en el parque-dijo miyako mientras detenía los golpes que le estaba dando el viejo con el bastón, por la ventana.

-Ooooh, se me avía olvidado-dijo momoko.

-¿El qué?-pregunto kaoru entrando a la sala ya lista.

-Que dejamos ayer los skaters-respondió momoko.

-A mi también se me había olvidado-dijo kaoru

-Bueno ya estamos listas vámonos-dijo miyako serrando la ventana para que el viejo la dejara de joder.

-Si es cierto, vámonos -dijo momoko.

-Ok-dijo kaoru sacando la llave del bolsillo del abrigo que tenía arriba de su "uniforme" (N/A: ya saben la ropa que tenían en el cap 1) y abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella al igual que las otras 2 y al final cerrándola y yéndose hacia el parque con sus amigas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con los chicos:**

-Al fin terminamos-dijo momotaro saliendo de su habitación al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos con su "uniforme" puesto (N/A: ya saben cuál es) y su skater en la mano.

-Si, ya que estamos listos, vamos a desayunar-dijo miyashiro que al igual que su hermano mayor traía puesto su "uniforme" y su skater en la mano.

-Ok, vamos-dijo kaoretsu que también traía su "uniforme" y su skater en la mano.

Después de decir eso los hermanos mashimoto, bajaron al gran salón de la mansión y luego se dirigieron asía el comedor que tenía 3 platos tapados con una tapa redonda (N/A: de esas que usan los millonarios), los chicos se sentaron cada uno en una silla (N/A: obvio) y comenzaron a comer.

Luego de que terminaran agarraron sus skaters y salieron asía la cafetería de Ramón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las chicas ya habían llegado al parque y estaban por entrar pero alguien le grita y ellas paran…

-CHICAS-grito una persona pero cuando las chicas se dieron la vuelta vieron que la persona era Erika.

-¿Qué pasa Erika?-pregunto miyako ya cuando erika se había acercado a ella.

-Es que deje aquí me tarjeta de membrecía (N/A: la tarjeta de membrecía de los lideres no es igual a la de los miembros en vez de decir miembro oficial dice solamente miembro del grupo.), y no puedo entrar sin ella así que, estaba esperando a alguien para que viniera y abriera pero me aburrí y fui a comer algo y cuando volví las vi a ustedes y eso paso -dijo Erika

-Ok, pues vamos a entrar-dijo momoko, para luego cumplir su palabra de entrar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Al fin llegamos-dijo kaoretsu cuando llegaron a la cafetería que estaba muy lejos de su casa.

-sí, que bueno que ya llegamos- dijo miyashiro entrando al local que desde hace rato estaba abierto (N/A: por cierto a los chico le tomo mucho tiempo hacer lo que hicieron ya saben todas esas basuras de desayunar, ducharse y etc…Lo que importa aquí es que le tomo mucho y son como las 9:45 y la cafetería siempre abre a las 8:00).

-Hola chicos-dijo ramón limpiando el mostrador.

-Hola-dijeron los chicos a coro.

-Bien ya lo firme tomen-dijo ramón lanzándoles la carta.

-Genial, solo falta ir, competir y ganar-dijo kaoretsu con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno y que esperamos-dijo ramón agarrando la llave del local.

-Bien ramón cierra-dijo miyashiro ya afuera junto a sus hermanos.

-Esperen un momento-dijo ramon haciendo cosas raras adentro del local.

-¿Ok?-dijeron los chicos mientras miraban como ramón se caía y se paraba rápidamente y graciosamente.

-Ya estoy listo-dijo ramón cuando salió con un vaso de refresco en una mano y la llave en otra.

-Ok pues vamo…-iba a decir momotaro pero la presencia de alguien lo hico callar.

-Esta vez casi se me olvida-Le dijo ramón a la chica de mascara y abrigo.

La chica se voltio y se encontró cara a cara con los chicos, la chica le hiso un ademan de saludo, los chicos se sorprendieron y se confundieron a la vez, la chica al ver esa expresión se confundió y después recordó algo y se quitó la máscara y era nada más y nada menos que…

-KAORU-gritaron los chicos en coro.

-Ella misma, pero bajen la voz no quiero que me vean-dijo kaoru.

-Al fin veo la cara de la chica que viene cada día por un refresco-dijo Ramón

-Tome y deme-dijo kaoru primero entregándole el dinero y después agarrando su refresco-Bueno me largo-dijo para luego ponerse la máscara e irse en su skater.

-La conocen- pregunto ramón.

-Sí, es la líder #2 del grupo al que le vamos a ganar en este momento-dijo momotaro.

-Ooh, no tenía idea-dijo ramón-pero ya vámonos-y sin más habladera pusieron rumbo asía el parque privado de skater que es en estos momentos propiedad del grupo "Las ppgz".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno miyako, kaoru se fue a comprar su refresco de todos los días-dijo momoko sentada en una rampa que no la estaba usando las pocas chicas que habian en el parque ya que las otras solo llegan des pues de 3:00 p.m.

-Sip-dijo miyako sentada al igual que momoko.

-Ya sé por qué todos los días reta a un tipo insignificante y le gana-dijo momoko.

-Yo creo que es para ganar por lo menos para poder comprar ese refresco que tanto le gusta-dijo miyako.

-Yo también creo que es por eso-dijo momoko.

-Y Erika fue a enseñar a nagi a hacer un 360 flip-dijo miyako.

-Sip-dijo momoko.

-CHICAS-grito Kaoru a lo lejos.

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru?-pregunto momoko cuando Kaoru ya estaba cerca.

-Ya vienen-dijo Kaoru.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto miyako.

-Los Rrbz-dijo Kaoru con tono dramático.

-Pues vamos a decirle a Altagracia-dijo momoko las chicas asintieron y pusieron rumbo asía la oficina de la señorita Altagracia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Llegamos-dijo momotaro parado frente a la puerta de metal.

-Y ¿Cómo entramos?-dijo ramón.

-No te preocupes déjanoslo a nosotros-dijo kaoretsu con una sonrisa de lado al igual que los otros 2.

**3 minutos más tarde….**

-Ven sube ramón, no seas un anciano-dijo miyashiro tratando de subir a ramón por el muro.

-Pero es muy difícil-dijo ramón tratando de subir el muro.

-Vamos viejo de mierda-dijo kaoretsu.

-Es que tengo mucho que no hago esto-dijo Ramón.

-Solo es un pequeño muro-dijo momotaro-El de nuestra casa es más lejos- dijo y los otros 2 solo asintieron y ayudaron a subir a Ramón que por fin ya pudo subir.

-Al fin-dijo miyashiro casi en un suspiro.

-Bueno bajemos-dijo momotaro, para luego saltar pero del otro lado del muro al igual que sus hermanos y Ramón.

-Al fin llegan-dijo Altagracia al frente de los 4 dándole el susto de sus vidas.

-Ah solo eras tú-dijo kaoretsu.

-A quien más esperabas niño-dijo con un tono escalofriante Altagracia.

-a..a..a..nadie-dijo kaoretsu muerto del miedo mientras que las chicas se reían levemente.

-Desde cuando ustedes están hay-dijo miyashiro refiriéndose a las chicas que estaban atrás de Altagracia viendo la caras de susto que tenían los chicos y ramón.

-No te preocupes llegamos ahora-dijo momoko.

-Bueno ¿tienen la carta firmada?-dijo seriamente Altagracia.

-Si tome-dijo momotaro.

Altagracia la tomo y la comenzó a abrir y a leer y vio que tenía la firma y solamente asintió levemente.

-Bien comencemos supongo que este es su jefe-dijo mirando a ramón.

-Si-respondieron los chicos en coro.

-Pues entonces me presento, soy Altagracia de los Santos-dijo presentándose finamente.

-Yo soy Ramón Mashima-dijo presentándose.

-Bueno porque no comenzamos-dijo Altagracia.

-Bien-dijo ramón para luego seguir a la señorita Altagracia asía 3 rampas que estaban cera y eran del mismo tamaño y un poco más lejos había una mesa de jueces.

-Son 3 pruebas y 3 concursantes por grupo-dijo Ramón recordando las reglas.

-Exacto-dijo Altagracia-Las 3 pruebas consisten en: 3 rapidez, 2 trucos y 1 rapidez y trucos-dijo y Ramón solo asintió.

-Bien los jueces ya llegaron- dijo Altagracia viendo a 3 personas sentándose en la silla de jueces que eran 3 exactamente, los jueces por su parte les dijeron algo al oído a al que parece ser el juez más estricto y él les hizo una seña que significaba que ya podían comenzar.

-Bien los líderes #3 primero-dijo Altagracia.

Los líderes #3 se prepararon para subir a la rampa a toda vellosidad cuando suene el pitido que indica comienzo.

3….2….1….PIIIIIIIIII- solo se escuchó eso antes de que los dos líderes se fueran en su skater a toda velocidad en una carrera de vida o muerte; La carrera iba igualada ya que iban a la misma velocidad pero en algunos casos miyako iba un poco más rápido y en otros miyashiro, la carrera termino y no se sabe quién gano solo los jueces saben, los jueces pensaron varios momento dejando en intriga a las otras personas que estaban hay y hablo de otras personas por que en el transcurso de la carrera se iban reuniendo varias personas, ya cuando los jueces terminaron de pensar alzaron un gran cartel que decía…EMPATE…muchos se decepcionaron otro suspiraron de alivio pero los lideres #3 esos, esos se enojaron completamente, lo único que los iba a salvar es que 2 de su equipo ganaran completamente.

-Bueno no te enfades miyako nosotras ganaremos-dijo Kaoru.

-No te quejes, que nosotros le ganaremos a esas tontas-dijo kaoretsu.

-Bueno que la segunda competencia empiece-dijo Ramón.

-La temática de esta competencia es fácil, el que haga los mejores trucos de skater gana-dijo Altagracia.

La competencia va a empezar los lideres #2 ya están listos, los jueces escogieron el orden Kaoru primero y luego kaoretsu, Kaoru se prepara para hacer un truco porque es un truco por turno hasta que lleguen a 5, en unos minutos sonara ese pi que sonó la otra vez y Kaoru comenzara hacer su truco rápidamente bajara de la rampa y kaoretsu subirá a hacer el suyo.

3…..2…1….PIIIIIII-sonó y kaoru subió haciendo el más fácil que pudo que es un Kickfly rápido y sencillo, kaoretsu al ver que ella hizo un truco tan fácil no se dejó llevar e hizo uno aún más fácil que es un Pop shove it, así siguieron haciendo fáciles y más fáciles hasta que los 2 llegaron a 4, en se momento Kaoru hizo un Nose Imposible y kaoretsu un Nose Hardflip, todos esperaron la puntuación de los jueces pero estaban pensando y pensando, pero cuando todos les iban a gritar los jueces levantaron un cartel que decía...…EMPATE….igual que la otra vez muchos se decepcionaron y otro quisieron matar a los jueces(N/A: kaoru y kaoretsu), solo quedaba una salvación que uno de los 2 líderes #1 ganara esa era su salvación.

-Bueno ya está decidido yo ganare-dijo momotaro acercándose a la pista.

-No lo creo-dijo momoko al lado de momotaro.

La carrera iba a comenzar solo faltava que los jueces preparan sus cosas, la competencia de los lideres #1 es un poco más difícil de que la demás es una carrera que tienes que ir haciendo trucos por el camino hay señas que te dicen que truco de bes hacer y cuando lo debes hacer, los líderes #1 estaban preparados para comenzar y los jueces también.

3….2….1…PIIIIII-sonó de nuevo y los lideres #1 salieron a toda velocidad pero en unos cuantos metros había una señal que decía que tenían que hacer un Nollei y eso hicieron los 2 chicos de la carrera, unos metros más había otra que decía que tenían que hacer un Varial Heelflip y un Varial Kickfly por separado, momoko iba con ventaja ya que hizo el anterior truco mejor que momotaro, pero momotaro no se quedó atrás porque hizo mejor el Nollei y momoko lo iso un poco bien y así siguieron toda la carrera haciendo truco con rapidez y agilidez, pero cuando llegaron a la meta tenían que hacer un último truco que era uno de los difíciles era un Nose Inward Heel, los 2 líderes #1 lo hicieron y pasaron la meta tranquila y rápida mente.

Los jueces pensaron esta vez muy bien ya que estaba igualada la competencia, duraron minutos cualquiera podría decir que eran horas por la desesperación pero no, eran minutos de desesperación las personas de alrededor casi mueren…Los jueces tomaron su decisión adivinen que está escrito en el cartel alzado, así es dice EMPATE, muchos se decepcionaron por tal mortalidad, pobres jueces los lideres #2 los mataran con sus propias manos pero los lideres #3 lo tienen agarrados mientras que los lideres #1 se quedan serios y los jefes se dan la mano como cualquier persona civilizada.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí esta vez hice 8 paginas en Word es raro porque yo siempre hago 6 pero en fin lo dejare hasta aquí apuesto que puse muy obviamente quien era la chica de la máscara ¿no? Sip lo sé pero en realidad iba a poner a miyako pero después dije noooo.

**Sara-PD:** hola y gracias, no te preocupes porque yo deje de escribir por qué no lo hare pero si alguna vez me pasa algo malo obviamente tendré que dejar de escribir pero si me repongo volveré a la historia y es muy bueno que te encante mi historia, gracias.

BYE BYE

**¿Reviews?**


	5. La trampa

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy de nuevo con un poco de retraso por que... lo verán abajo...

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

Disclaimer: Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy enojada :[.

RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.

**2 Semanas Después….**

* * *

**Con los chicos…**

-No puedo creer que seguimos quedando empate-dijo kaoretsu, que estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería de ramón, junto a sus hermanos.

-Llevamos 2 semanas compitiendo con esas chicas y quedando empate-dijo miyashiro.

-Sí, pero que podemos hacer, hemos intentado todo, nuevos trucos-dijo momotaro mirando a kaoretsu- Entrenamiento intensivo de rapidez-dijo mirando a miyashiro-Y la 2 cosas-dijo apuntándose con el pulgar así mismo.

-¿Qué tal si hacen trampa?-dijo Ramón entrando a la conversación mientras le servía refresco en sus vasos ya vacíos.

-¿Trampa? Eso es para débiles-dijo kaoretsu y los otros hermanos asentían.

-No estoy diciendo ese tipo de trapa, estoy diciendo el otro tipo de trapa-dijo Ramón enredando a los chicos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo miyashiro no entendiendo NADA.

-Estoy diciendo que busquen su punto débil y las acaben con eso, pero ustedes nunca podrán-dijo Ramón mientras se retiraba de la mesa en donde estaban los chicos para luego ir a una más cercana a tomar órdenes.

-Eh ¿Por qué?- pregunto miyashiro.

-por qué, ustedes nunca se acercan a ellas-dijo Ramón pasando por la mesa de los chicos.

-Y qué quieres que hagamos, que vallamos donde ellas y le digamos "oh chicas, ¿nos pueden dejar seguirlas todo el día?" o si, no "chicas las vamos a seguir y a sacar su información ¿Les parece bien?"-dijo momotaro asiendo sonrisas falsas.

-No exactamente-dijo Ramón sirviendo unos emparedados a la mesa vecina.

-Y… ¿entonces?-dijo kaoretsu.

-Quiero que la sigan hasta su casa anoten la dirección, al día siguiente entran por una ventana y buscan algo en la casa que sea útil-dijo Ramón cerca de ellos para que otras personas no lo escucharan.

-Ja que fácil-dijo momotaro.

-Bien, pero ¿tendremos que ir al parque y luego a sus casas y luego a la nuestra?-dijo kaoretsu.

-no necesariamente, me han dicho que viven juntas en un departamento, que al parecer es cerca de aquí ya que pasan todos los días por aquí-dijo Ramón.

-No tendremos problemas con eso-dijo miyashiro, Ramón solo asintió y se fue a atender a otras personas, mientras los chicos bebían sus refrescos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con las chicas….**

-Ya me está hartando esto-dijo Kaoru sentada en una rampa sin uso.

-Hablas de que no tenemos dinero ni para comprar un caramelo por la culpa de esos tarados o de que quedemos empate todas las veces que competimos con esos tarados-dijo momoko sentada al igual que Kaoru.

-Las 2 cosas-dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno, no tenemos idiotas atrás de nosotras pidiendo una competencia (N/A: si quedas empate tienes que desempatar o si, no puedes competir con nadie)-dijo miyako recostada en un lado de la rampa.

-Eso significa: no dinero para sobrevivir-dijo momoko.

-Mejor nos vamos al departamento, está anocheciendo-dijo Kaoru.

-es cierto vámonos-dijo momoko, parándose de la rampa y poniendo rumbo asía su "departamento" junto con sus amigas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno chicos ya están listos-dijo Ramon.

-SI-dijeron al unísono los chicos.

-Y… ¿qué esperan? ¿Que los invite a salir?-dijo Ramón y los chicos salieron de la cafetería con una gabardina negra y unos sombreros negros, se sentaron en un banco cerca de la cafetería y abrieron un periódico.

-Y eso chicas fue lo más idiota que he visto en mi vida-dijo momoko pasando por al frente de los chicos.

-Chicas recuerdan que les dije que lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida era un mono violando a james-dijo Kaoru las chicas solo asintieron-he visto algo peor- dijo señalando la los chicos.

-Oye nos pueden escuchar-susurro miyako.

-Sí, si si-dijo Kaoru para después seguir su camino junto a sus amigas.

-Escucharon eso, nos dijo estúpidos-dijo kaoretsu dejando el periódico a un lado a igual que sus hermanos.

-bueno por el momento no importa, lo que importa ahora es seguirlas sin que se den cuenta-dijo momotaro.

-Ok-respondieron los otros chicos para después salir atrás de las chicas.

Los chicos no iban ni tan cerca ni tan lejos, iban a distancia media y perfecta, cuando una de las chicas se volteaban por que sentían a alguien persiguiéndolas, los chicos rápidamente se escondían con lo que tenían farolas, botes de basura, autos, etc….

-¿Aun sienten que las están siguiendo?-pregunto momoko mirando por quinta décima vez asía atrás.

-Si… ¿y tú?-dijo miyako mirando asía atrás.

-Igual-dijo momoko.

-Cuando atrape al bastardo que no está siguiendo, le cortare la parte por donde orina-dijo Kaoru caminado de espalda.

-Demasiado precipitado-susurraron momoko y miyako a coro, mientras que Kaoru se voltea para caminar normal.

-Escucharon eso, nos cortara nuestras partes-dijo miyashiro asustado-Aun tengo demasiadas chicas que follar-dijo con tono dramático escondido atrás de un auto junto con sus hermanos.

-Sabes que era una amenaza falsa-dijo momotaro con una gotita estilo anime en su frente al igual que kaoretsu.

-Bueno hay que dramatizar el momento-dijo miyashiro.

-Como sea se nos van a perder así que vamos-dijo momotaro corriendo atrás de las chicas al igual que sus hermanos.

-Kaoru, saca la llave para entrar de una vez-dijo momoko ya cuando estaban llegando.

-Ok-dijo Kaoru mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo.

-Vamos más rápido me está dando miedo-dijo miyako entrando al apartamento por la puerta principal, poco después entraron las otras 2 chicas.

-Bien, ya sabemos dónde viven anota eso-dijo kaoretsu.

-Pero todavía no, nos podemos ir-dijo momotaro anotando el nombre de la calle.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto confundido miyashiro.

-porque aún no sabemos en qué departamento viven (N/A: apartamento: es lo de afuera. Departamento: lo de adentro. Ósea apartamento es el establecimiento compartido y departamento es tu "casa")-dijo kaoretsu.

-Oooh, ok-dijo adorablemente y estúpidamente miyashiro.

-Bueno vamos a subir-dijo momotaro abriendo la puerta principal del apartamento y entrando junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Aquí es que viven?-pregunto kaoretsu viendo como las chicas entraban a unos de los muchos departamentos que hay.

-Al parecer si-dijo miyashiro.

-ok su departamento es el A-15-dijo momotaro mientras escribía lo dicho en el papel-Ok volvemos mañana por la tarde mientras ellas estén en el parque-dijo y los otros 2 solo asintieron y luego pusieron rumbo a la cafetería.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Al día siguiente, en una calle de pobres….**

-Bine chicos, aquí estamos listos para robar-dijo kaoretsu.

-No vamos a robar vamos a coger prestado sin que se den cuenta y no lo vamos a devolver-dijo momotaro.

-Sí, pero solo lo valioso para nosotros ósea sus debilidades-dijo miyashiro.

-Vamos a subir por la ventana-dijo kaoretsu y los otros 2 asintieron y subieron por la ventana trasera del apartamento.

-Ábrela que me voy a caer-dijo kaoretsu enojado mientras colgaba de un pequeño murito que estaba pegado a la ventana.

-Rápido, nos vamos a caer-dijo momotaro de la misma forma que kaoretsu.

-Ya voy es que está atascada-dijo miyashiro, parado en el murito mientras que hacia fuerzas para abrir la ventana abandonada-YA la abrir-dijo cuando por fin puedo abrir la vieja y sucia ventana.

-Al fin-dijeron en coro los otros 2 chicos mientras entraban en el departamento.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-preguntaron los chicos en coro al ver el "cuarto de lavado" tan limpio nótese el sarcasmo, el piso estaba lleno de moho, las otras ventana estaban más que sucias, el techo estaba lleno de goteras y por cada lado del "cuarto de lavado" había unos cuantos nidos de ratones y ratas.

-Chicos miren eso-dijo miyashiro señalando a 2 ratas teniendo relaciones sexuales, los chicos se quedaron con cara de WTF?

-Creo que nos equivocamos de departamento- dijo momotaro abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta encontrándose en la cocina.

-Oh comida-dijo kaoretsu, abriendo la olla que había en la estufa-QUE COÑO-grito y los otros chicos miraron rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo momotaro admirando el pulpo que salía de la olla.

-TAPALO, TAPALO-grito miyashiro mientras kaoretsu tapaba la olla rápidamente.

-Primero 2 ratas haciendo el amor y luego un pulpo que sale de una olla-dijo momotaro.

-Vamos a ver si encontramos algo que nos diga de quien es este "departamento"-dijo miyashiro asiendo comillas con sus dedos

-Ok, kaoretsu tu busca en las habitaciones, miyashiro tú en los baños y yo buscare en las otras partes de la casa que quedan, nos reuniremos en la sala principal-dijo momotaro y los chicos solo asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas zonas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En los baños…**

-Bien este baño parece normal lo único que tiene es que está sucio, pero debo de encontrar algo que me ayude a saber de quién es este departamento-dijo miyashiro viendo el baño más sucio del mundo delante de sus ojos-Veamos que tenemos aquí-dijo buscando entre los gabinetes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En las habitaciones….**

-Aquí podría haber algo-dijo kaoretsu, buscando entre el ropero-si hay ropa debe de haber dueño-dijo viendo algunos camisones de ancianas-no creo que esas chicas usen esto-dijo viendo el camisón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En donde se supone que tiene que estar el comedor….**

-Aquí no hay nada-dijo momotaro revisando algunos papeles que solo eran facturas sin nombre-¿Qué es eso?-dijo mirando una pequeña soga que se movía-mejor me acerco más-dijo y cumplió lo dicho-e..e..eso es una rata de 2 cabezas-dijo viendo a la rata salir corriendo asía su nido-Mejor me reúno con mis hermanos antes de que me salga otra rata con 2 cabeza-dijo para luego coger algunas de esas facturas y salir corriendo hacia la sala principal donde ya estaban sus hermanos.

-¿Encontraron algo?-dijo algo asustado momotaro.

-Yo solo encontré muchos cepillos de dientes usados-dijo miyashiro con las 2 manos llenos de cepillos de dientes sucios y usados.

-Yo encontré ropa de vieja-dijo kaoretsu con las manos llenas de ropa de señoras mayores.

-¿Y tú?-dijo miyashiro viendo lo asustado que esta.

-Encontré una rata de 2 cabezas y estos papeles que no tienen nombre-dijo momotaro.

-Bueno, creo que nos equivocamos de departamento-dijo kaoretsu, tirando la ropa al suelo.

-¿Por qué haces eso?, si la dueña llega y lo ve tirado va a pensar que fue un ladrón-dijo miyashiro.

-Es que no se dan cuenta-dijo kaoretsu-la dueña que es una vieja-dijo señalando la ropa en el suelo-por eso es que el departamento esta tan sucio y esos cepillos-dijo señalando los cepillos que tenía miyashiro en la mano-son de sus nietos que también murieron-en ese mismo instante miyashiro soltó los cepillos- o se fueron de la casa porque estaba embrujada o que se yo- dijo relatando lo que él cree que paso.

-Yo no creo eso-dijo momotaro señalando 3 skates perfectamente alineados.

-Eso son de las chicas-dijo miyashiro.

-Bien y ¿entonces, que hacemos?-pregunto kaoretsu.

-Solo hay 2 explicaciones para esto, o las chicas guardan sus skates en la casa de un muerto o las chicas son unas pobretonas que viven en esta pocilga-dijo momotaro.

-Jajajaja-se oyeron voses

-¿Oyeron eso?-pregunto miyashiro.

-Si son las voces de las chicas-dijo kaoretsu.

-Escondamos no-dijo rápidamente momotaro.

-¿Donde?-dijo kaoretsu desesperado.

-Abajo del sofá-dijo miyashiro para después esconderse debajo del sofá junto a sus hermanos.

-Qué suerte es poder salir temprano-dijo Kaoru tirándose en el sofá después de haber abierto la puerta.

-_Au_-susurraron los 3 chicos ya que ellos estaban abajo del sofá y Kaoru al tirarse les dolió hasta los huesos.

-Pero es solo hasta que les ganemos a los rrbz-dijo momoko sentándose en el sofá sucio y viejo en el que también estaba Kaoru y abajo los chicos.

-_Me voy a morir_-susurro miyashiro aguantando más peso.

-Que lastima que no podemos competir-dijo miyako sentándose en el suelo pero mirando asía las chicas.

Los chicos se asustaron y se echaron un poco más para atrás.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Kaoru al sentir el sofá moviéndose.

-A de ser uno de esos ratones tamaño humano que hay debajo del sofá-dijo momoko, mientras que los chicos sudaban frió por el comentario.

-Qué raro no ver a los chicos hoy en la cafetería-dijo miyako.

-Sí, siempre están hay-dijo Kaoru.

-_Chicos miren_-susurro miyashiro al ver que entre algunas pelusas había una pequeña caja.

-_Ábrela_-susurro kaoretsu al ver la pequeña cajita.

-_Son anillos_-susurro miyashiro después de que abrió la caja.

-_Guarda esa caja en tu bolsillo la llevaremos a casa-_susurro momotaro.

-bueno, eso es cierto pero yo me largo a la biblioteca-dijo momoko tomando su skater e yéndose.

-Yo me voy con Erika-dijo Kaoru agarrando su skater y haciendo lo mismo que momoko.

-Bueno, como no tengo nada que hacer me voy al parque a jugar con nagi- pensó en voz alta miyako haciendo lo mismo que las chicas.

-Ufff, ya se fueron-dijo kaoretsu saliendo de abajo del sofá.

-Vayámonos antas de que vengan-dijo momotaro, los otros 2 asintieron y saltaron por la ventana para caer en un contenedor de basura orgánica, los chicos intentaron salir pero al parecer miyashiro toco un botón y el contenedor se abrió y los dejo caer en un gran charco de excremento de caballo y baca.

-MIYASHIROOOOO-gritaron los hermanos mayores después de salir del charco de popo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la cafetería de Ramón….**

-Gracias por su compra-dijo ramón a un cliente que acaba de comprar mucha comida.

-Que olor tan repugnante-dijo una señora que estaba comiendo en una mesa dela cafetería.

-O dios mío, que asqueroso olor-dijo un hombre parándose de la silla de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse.

-Qué demonios es este olor que esta espantando a todos mis clientes-dijo ramón, viendo como todos sus clientes se iban por que no aguantaban el olor que se estaba acercando.

-Bienvenidos ¿chicos?-dijo ramón al verlos cubierto de basura y excremento.

-¿Estas contento?-dijo momotaro lanzándole a una mesa la cajita que miyashiro encontró en el sofá.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo ramón poniéndose guantes y una mascarilla de olor.

-Lo que querías-dijo kaoretsu

-Y….. Una última pregunta… ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto amablemente ramón.

-NOS CAÍMOS EN MIERDA Y EN BASURA-gritaron los chicos en coro.

* * *

¿Qué tal?, perdón por el retraso es que estaba en la casa de mi tía y hay no podía hacer el fic pero ya llegue, por recompensa lo hice un poco más largo.

**Guest:** gracias y si lo voy a seguir.

**Caramelo mei977: **gracias y ok.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	6. Nuevos Miembros

Hola yo aui de nuevo con un poco de retraso pero aquí estoy :D.

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

Disclaimer: Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy…estoy feliz pero no lo quiero buscar.

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

* * *

**Después de 2 horas de baño intensivo en una mansión muy reconocida….**

-Bien, ya me siento mejor-dijo miyashiro entrando al comedor donde estaban sus hermanos, en ropa interior y con una toalla colgando de su hombro.

-yo igual-dijo kaoretsu, bebiendo de sus taza de chocolate.

-bueno, yo me hubiera conformado con la basura pero **alguien** presiono un botón y nos caímos en un charco de excremento-dijo momotaro entonando la palabra "alguien", mientras leía un libro.

-sí, sí, sí, ya entendí la indirecta-dijo miyashiro sentándose en una de las muchas sillas del comedor.

-disculpen señoritos pero tienen visitas-dijo la sirvienta entrando al comedor-(ojala que los metan a prisión por estar causando problemas)-pensó la sirvienta con cara diabólica.

-¿Quién es?-dijo momotaro dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado.

-Es un hombre un poco raro-dijo la sirvienta.

-Ok y pudieras quitar esa maldita cara diabólica-dijo momotaro parándose de la silla para salir hacia la puerta principal junto a sus hermanos y abrirla encontrándose con un muy cansado…

-¿Ramón?-dijo miyashiro al ver a ramón en la entrada de la gran mansión con las manos en las rodillas ya que estaba cansado.

-hola chicos-dijo ramón después de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto momotaro.

-¿Qué hacen en ropa interior?-dijo ramón observando a todos lados a ver si pasaban personas.

-Nos acabamos de bañar-respondió kaoretsu-puedes responder la pregunta de momotaro-dijo un poco enojado.

-Bien, es que tenemos un nuevo miembro-dijo ramón.

-¿Quién es?-dijo miyashiro.

-Está aquí vino con migo-dijo ramón.

-¿Quién es? ¿El hombre invisible?-pregunto irónicamente kaoretsu.

-No está allí-dijo ramón señalando asía un chico peliblanco, sus ojos eran de color rojo, traía puesta una camiseta que tenía en la parte delantera una imagen de una mano y en la parte trasera decía "Do not look"(N/A: significa "no me mires"), traía puesto un pantalón streetwear y unos converse blancos con detalles negros, el chico estaba fumando en una esquina mientras miraba la playa.

-¿Ya le diste su uniforme?-pregunto miyashiro y ramón solo aintio.

-Oye zero ven acá-dijo ramón y el chico respondiendo al nombre de zero fue en camino para donde estaban los chicos y ramón.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con vos fría zero.

-Aquí están tus lideres-dijo ramón enseñándoles a los chicos.

-Así que mis lideres usan ropa interior de conejitos-dijo mirando a miyashiro-de caramelos-dijo mirando a momotaro- y de superhéroes-dijo mirando a kaoretsu, los chicos se sonrojaron por el comentario.

-OYE-gritaron los chicos sonrojados y tratando de taparse.

-Tranquilos ya los vimos-dijo zero.

-Me caes bien-dijo kaoretsu.

-A mi igual-dijo momotaro y miyashiro asintió en forma de razón.

-Ustedes también me caen bien-dijo zero con una sonrisa de lado.

-Los presento-dijo ramón-Él es miyashiro, el #3-dijo señalando al rubio-Él es kaoretsu, el #2-dijo señalando al pelinegro- Y él es momotaro mashimoto, el #1 y son hermanos -dijo señalando al pelirrojo.

-Bien yo soy zero kiryuu-dijo el peliblanco (&).

-Bien como ya tenemos un nuevo integrante en el grupo podemos hacer el viaje-dijo ramón.

-¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje?-dijo momotaro.

-El viaje al caribe-dijo ramón.

-Y… ¿por qué demonios vamos a viajar a al caribe?-pregunto kaoretsu.

-Por el festival skater-Dijo ramón-Me enviaron una invitación-dijo levantando un sobre blanco ya abierto.

-Déjame ver eso-dijo momotaro arrebatándole el sobre para luego comenzarlo a leer…

La invitación…

Señor ramón dueño del grupo Los Rrbz, les queremos invitar a usted y a su grupo a el más grande y famoso festival skater en el caribe, les informamos que tienen que traer sus skates, ya que si vienen estarán participando en la gran competencia de los grupos, pero solo los líderes junto al chico de repuesto pueden participar, el ganador recibirá 20,000 en efectivo y también su grupo será el dueño de todas las zonas del caribe.

El concurso será el 10/7/2014, pero debe inscribirse en el concurso el 5/7/2014 a más tardar.

Att: El director del consejo de sketers profesionales.

-¿To…to….das….las…zonas del caribe?-balbució momotaro.

-Si-dijo ramón.

-Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero, Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero, Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero, Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero, Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero, Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero, Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero, Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero, Si ganamos tendremos el caribe entero-cantaron los cuatro chicos abrasados, hasta que miyashiro se separó.

-¿Zero será nuestro repuesto?-pregunto miyashiro.

-Sip-dijo ramón con una sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad de los 4 chicos.

-Bien, chicos pídanle permiso a sus padres-le dijo ramón a los hermanos mashimoto-Vámonos zero-dijo ramón para luego irse con zero asía la cafetería.

-Bien chicos a la oficina de papa-dijo momotaro decidido, para luego irse con sus hermanos hacia la oficina de su padre que había llegado hace al menos 1 semana y media.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Si….ganamos-dijo miyako.

-Tendremos para comer bien-termino de decir momoko.

-Y todas las zonas del Caribe-dijo Altagracia mientras guardaba la carta en el sobre.

-Pero no tenemos con que pagar el viaje-dijo Kaoru decepcionada y al mismo tiempo triste.

-Es cierto-dijo miyako triste.

-Lo pagaremos con los presupuestos del grupo-dijo Altagracia.

-Arias eso por nosotras-dijo miyako casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sí, son mis mejores chicas-dijo Altagracia sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

-Gracias Altagracia-dijo momoko con una sonrisa verdadera.

-De nada-dijo Altagracia con una sonrisa-ahora salgan de mi oficina-cambio su sonrisa a cara de enojo y frialdad.

-Ok-dijo momoko para luego salir corriendo junto a sus amigas fuera de la oficina de Altagracia.

-Chicas no tenemos una chica de repuesto-dijo miyako.

-Es cierto-dijo Kaoru.

-¿A quién escogemos?-pregunto momoko, pero en ese momento pasaba a toda velocida Erika en sus skater-chicas están pensando lo mismo que yo?-pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

-Si-dijo Kaoru con la misma sonrisa que su amiga.

-yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo miyako mirando al puesto de helado.

-¿Miyako en que piensas?-pregunto momoko ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-En que quiero un helado pero no puedo comprarlo-dijo miyako con un dedo en el mentón.

-No idiota, nosotras estamos pensando en que Erika sea nuestra chica de repuesto-dijo Kaoru.

-Pero también pensé eso, pero solo por un momento-dijo miyako un poco enojada.

-Bueno eso ahora no importa-dijo momoko-lo que importa es encontrar a Erika-dijo para luego salir atrás del rastro del skater de Erika en su skater, junto a sus amigas que también iban en skater.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Papa hay que hablar-dijo momotaro entrando a la oficina de sus padre con su "uniforme" ya puesto al igual que sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa? estoy ocupado-dijo fríamente un hombre de 30 cabello negro, painado para atrás ojos rojos, y un esmoquin negro de corbata azul.

-Lee esto-dijo kaoretsu tirándole el sobre con la carta a su escritorio.

-Yo no me llamo ramón y no tengo nada que ver con esto-dijo el señor después de que leyó la carta.

-Pero nosotros si-dijo miyashiro con la cabeza al frente.

-Ya sabes lo que somos-dijo momotaro al igual que su hermano con la cabeza al frente.

-Si somos skaters-dijo kaoretsu con todo el valor posible y con la cabeza al frente.

-Y…..-iba a decir momotaro pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

-Y quieren que los deje ir ¿no es cierto?-adivino el hombre y los chicos bajaron la cabeza y cómicamente asintieron.

-Bien, pero solo con una condición-dijo el señor.

-¿Cuál?-dijo momotaro serio.

-Quiero que ganen la competencia-dijo el señor parándose de golpe de la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-Ja eso será fácil-dijo kaoretsu con una sonrisa de lado al igual que sus hermanos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vamos Erika, ¿Quién mejor que tú?-Rogo Kaoru de rodillas.

-Si Erika eres la mejor-rogo miyako también de rodillas.

-Vamos acompáñanos de repuesto Erika-rogo momoko de rodillas.

-Chicas les dije que no-dijo Erika bebiendo de un vaso de refresco.

-¿Por qué solo dinos porque?-dijo momoko casi llorando pero falsamente.

-Porque mis padres van a un viaje y yo también quiero ir-dijo Erika.

-Pero no es mejor ir con nosotras al caribe-dijo miyako.

-No…. ¿!Esperen el caribe¡?-pregunto sobresaltada Erika.

-Sip, el caribe-dijo Kaoru levantándose del suelo al igual que sus amigas.

-Pues entonces si quiero ir-dijo Erika alegre.

-Ya sabes lo que hacer, pídeles permiso a tus padres y nosotras hablaremos con Altagracia diciendo que tú vas a ir como repuesto-dijo momoko.

-Ok-dijo Erika para luego dirigirse en su skater a su casa.

-Vamos chicas le diremos a Altagracia que nos vamos con Erika-dijo momoko para luego ir de nuevo a la oficina de Altagracia junto a sus amigas.

-Altagracia ya tenemos a nuestra chica repuesto-dijo miyako entrando de ultima a la oficina.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Altagracia mientras leía algunas notas y competencia pendientes.

-Erika-dijo Kaoru.

-Bien, que bueno porque partiremos para El caribe junto a los otros 2 grupos mañana y volveremos 2 días después de la competencia-dijo Altagracia seriamente mientras dejaba los papeles para mirar a las chicas-Avísenle a Erika y después organicen sus maletas las espero aquí mañana a la 4:00 A.M junto a Erika, Naomi y Anabela-dijo seriamente Altagracia.

-¿Anabela y Naomi?, ¿Ellas van a ir?-pregunto momoko-¿No que eran las líderes, una chica de repuesto y el jefe?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Si son las líderes y una chica de repuesto que van a competir, el jefe va para inscribirlas, pero pueden ir hasta el grupo completo si así lo deseas, pero como todas están ocupadas no van a ir, solo Naomi y Anabela pueden, así que ella nos ayudara con las reparaciones y Anabela con las estrategias-dijo Altagracia.

-Ok- le avisaremos a Erika, que es mañana-dijo miyako para luego salir junto a sus amigas de afuera de la oficina.

-Ya vine chicas-dijo Erika con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de sus skate.

-Veo que esa sonrisa dice que si puedes ir-dijo Kaoru con las manos en la cintura.

-A si es-dijo Erika.

-Pues que bueno porque nos vamos mañana y vamos a volver 2 días después de la competencia-dijo miyako.

-Pues voy a hacer mis maletas ahora mismo-dijo Erika para luego irse en su skater asía su casa.

-Hola chicas-dijo una chica con el cabello morado amarrado en 2 coletas bajas, sus ojos eran de bicolor(N/A: significa de dos colores) rojo y azul, traía puesta una camisa de color azul claro que en la parte delantera tenía una foto de una laptop en la parte trasera decía "I love technology" (N/A: significa "Amo la tecnología"), traía puesta una legging blanca y unos converses azules.

-Hola Anabela-dijo miyako amablemente.

-Recuérdense que partiremos mañana a las 4:00 A.M-dijo poniéndose unos audífonos para luego irse.

-Es muy adorable-dijo Kaoru.

-Si-dijo momoko.

-Chicas aún están aquí-dijo Altagracia saliendo de su oficina.

-Ya nos íbamos-dijo momoko.

-Se me olvidaba decirles que solo usaran su uniforme el día de la competencia y el día de partida, después es ropa normal y lleven un traje de baño, hay muchas lindas playas-dijo Altagracia con una sonrisa.

-Ok-dijeron las chicas para luego irse en su skaters para su "departamento".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Señorito momotaro tiene una llamada-dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ok-dijo para luego coger el teléfono-¿Hola?-dijo confuso por que no sabía quien lo llamaba a estas horas. (N/A: hora en el fic 10:00 P.M.)

-Momotaro ¿tienen el permiso?-dijo ramón desde el otro lado.

-Sí, ¿por?-dijo momotaro comiendo unas patatas fritas.

-Por qué nos vamos mañana a las 4:00 A.M.-dijo ramón desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano?-dijo momotaro enojado por la hora.

-Sí, y yo no la puse la puso el aeropuerto-dijo Ramón también enojado por la hora-y se me olvidaba, tenemos 2 nuevos integrantes-dijo desde el otro lado.

-¿Quiénes?-dijo momotaro comiendo más patatas.

-Los verán mañana-Dijo ramón.

-Pero mañana partiremos para el caribe-dijo momotaro dejando las patatas en una mesita.

-Si nos van a acompañar-dijo ramón.

-Pero ellos no van a competir ¿o sí?-pregunto confundido momotaro.

-Claro que no-dijo ramón.

-Bueno ¿pues entonces partiremos mañana?-dijo momotaro.

-Sip-dijo ramón-y algo más el uniforme solo lo usaran el día de la competencia y el día de partida y lleven trajes de baño -dijo ramón.

-Ok, adiós-dijo momotaro con una sonrisa de lado cerrando el teléfono.

-HERMANOS A PREPARAR LAS MALETAS MAÑANA NOS VAMOS-grito por toda la casa momotaro para luego dirigirse a la sala de vídeo juegos donde estaban sus 2 hermanos para contarles todo.

* * *

Bueno todo eso por hoy ise 8 paginas mas otra vez me estoy acostumbrando XD.

BYE.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Los furia se revelan

Hola yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado.

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

Disclaimer: Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy…estoy feliz pero no lo quiero buscar.

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en el parque central a las 4:19 A.M.**

-Bueno chicas ya llegamos-dijo momoko entrando al parque con 1 maleta y una mochila de lado.

-por suerte-dijo miyako entrando con 1 maleta y una más pequeña cargable.

-allí están las otras-dijo Kaoru señalando a 3 adolescentes y a una señora no tan mayor pero mayor.

-hola chicas-dijo Anabela mientras jugaba en su consola.

-hola chicas-dijo Erika mientras trataba de guardar su skater en su maleta.

-hola chicas-dijo una chica con cabello corto hasta los hombros de color miel con un moño japonés en la cima de su peinado, ojos de color grises, lentes de color naranja, traía puesta una camisa de color blanca que tenía una imagen de un libro en la parte delantera, en la parte trasera decía "I like to read" (N/A: significa "me gusta leer") y traía puesta una legging de color caqui y unos vans azul turquesa.

-Hola Naomi, Anabela y Erika-saludaron las chicas en coro.

-Hola chicas-dijo Altagracia saliendo de su oficina.

-¿ya nos vamos?-pregunto Kaoru.

-No, tenemos que esperar a los otros grupos-dijo Altagracia.

-y…. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?-pregunto la cabello color miel respondiendo al nombre Naomi.

-A las 5:00-respondio Altagracia.

-ok-dijeron todas las chicas con aburrimiento, excluyendo a Anabela que estaba jugando con su consola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la cafetería…**

-llegamos ramón-dijo momotaro entrando a la cafetería con una mochila de lado y una maleta.

-Hola-dijo un chico de cabello corto color rojo intenso, sus ojos son de un color marrón oscuro, usa lentes amarillos, traía puesto una camiseta de color gris, en la parte delantera tenía una imagen de un libro abierto con signos de interrogación, en la parte trasera decía "Do you want to read with me?" (N/A: significa "¿quieres leer con migo?") Traía un pantalón streetwear amarillo y unos conversen negros.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y que haces en una cafetería a las 4:00 de la mañana?-pregunto kaoretsu amenazadoramente con una mochila en su hombro izquierdo y una maleta en su mano derecha.

-soy natsu tanaka y estoy aquí porque el señor ramón me ha llamado por el viaje que are con mi nuevo grupo-dijo el chico pelirrojo nombrándose y relatando su historia.

-¿Tu eres el nuevo?-dijo miyashiro con dos maletas en la mano pero una de ellas era pequeña, el chico solo asintió.

-pues entonces pedimos una disculpa creímos que eras un ladrón-dijo momotaro.

-no se preocupen entiendo-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado de 1 maleta y 1 maletín.

-Buenos nos presentó-dijo momotaro-él es miyashiro el líder #3-dijo señalando a miyashiro-él es kaoretsu el líder #2-dijo señalando a kaoretsu- y yo soy momotaro el líder #1-dijo señalándose con el pulgar.

-ok-dijo natsu me sacando su celular para ver la hora.

-¿Dónde está ramón?-dijo kaoretsu tirando su maleta a una silla y su mochila la ponía en el espaldar de la silla.

-no tengo idea-cuando llegue las puertas estaban abiertas así que entre pero no vi a nadie iba a salir a buscarlo pero me encontré con ustedes-relato natsu.

- y…. ¿gritaste a su llamado?-pregunto momotaro.

-no sería muy descortés ya que son las 4:23 de la mañana y al gritar despertaría a los vecinos-dijo natsu.

-Tonterías-dijo miyako tirando su maleta cerca de la de kaoretsu y poniendo la más pequeña en una silla.

-kaoretsu te esperamos-dijo momotaro mientras tiraba la maleta al lado de la de kaoretsu y la de miyashiro.

-¡RAMON ¿DONDE ESTAS?!-grito a todo pulmón kaoretsu despertando a unos que otros vecinos.

-AQUÍ ABAJO-se oyó un grito proveniente de una pequeña puerta que abija detrás del mostrador pero abajo en el suelo.

-vamos a entrar-dijo momotaro para luego entrar junto a sus hermanos y natsu.

-Wao-dijo miyashiro cuando vio un gran cuarto de videojuegos con pantallas de todo tipo, pc de varios monitores, consolas organizadas por orden alfabético, etc…

-Chicos me pueden ayudar-dijo ramón agarrando por los pies a un chico de cabello marron oscuro, ojos rojos, tiene un pequeño colmillo sobresaliente, traía puesto una camiseta de color blanco en la parte delantera tenía una imagen de un mando de play 3 negro y en la parte trasera decía "You can not beat me in video games" (N/A: significa "no puedes superarme en los videojuegos") traía puesto unos pantalones streetwear negros y unos converse negros.

-Claro ¿qué tenemos que hacer?-dijo natsu.

-ayúdenme a soltarlo de la silla-dijo ramón ya que el chico estaba agarrado de una silla para que ramón no lo sacara de su "habitación".

-ok-dijeron los chicos ayudando a ramón a soltar al chico de la silla, y cuando fue hecha la misión el chico cayo sentado en el piso.

-No voy a ir a ese tonto viaje-dijo el chico sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados.

-Ryu piénsalo, habrá playas, chicas en bikini y te dejare llevar tus consolas en tu mochila-dijo ramón y el chico solamente lo miro.

-Está bien-dijo el chico respondiendo al nombre de ryu.

-¿Quién es el?-dijo miyashiro.

-Soy Ryu Mashima-dijo el chico nombrándose.

-¿Es tu hijo?-pregunto momotaro ya que tenían el mismo apellido.

-No es mi sobrino, lo cuido mientras mi hermana está en Londres-dijo ramón.

-Y ¿siempre estuvo aquí?-pregunto miyashiro viendo la "habitación".

-Sip-dijo ramón.

-Y ¿Él es el nuevo integrante?-pregunto momotaro.

-Si-dijo ramón-pero veo que conocieron a natsu-dijo alegre.

-Sí y se nos hace tarde son las 4:34-dijo natsu viendo la hora de su celular.

-Pues que esperamos vámonos-dijo ramón mientras que Ryu agarraba su maleta y su mochila los otros subían a la cafetería encontrándose con un zero muy confundido con 1 maleta en la mano y un bulto en la otra.

-Te lo explicamos por el camino vámonos-dijo ramón agarrando sus 2 maletas y poniendo rumbo asía el parque principal o el parque privado de skaters junto a su grupo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Chicas ¿Por qué llevan sus skates?-pregunto miyako.

-Porque me dijeron que hay rampas excelentes-dijo Naomi y Anabel asintió mientras hacía muecas con su juego.

-bueno eso no hay que discutirlo-dijo Erika sentada en la rampa.

-ABRAN LA PUERTA O SALTAREMOS POR EL MURO OTRA VEZ-se oyó un grito que despertó a más de unos cuantos vecinos.

-Kaoru-nombro momoko.

Kaoru tiro un suspiro y se dirigió asía la puerta encontrándose a un kaoretsu enojado.

-¿Quieres que te abra?-dijo Kaoru mientras jugaba con su tarjeta de membresía.

-No quiero quedarme aquí para siempre-dijo kaoretsu sarcásticamente.

-Ok-dijo para luego darse la vuelta.

-ESPERA-grito miyashiro-queremos que nos habrás la puerta por favor-dijo amablemente.

-Ok-dijo Kaoru para luego pasar su tarjeta por la puerta y abrirla para que todos pasaran.

-Gracias-dijo miyashiro.

-De nada-dijo Kaoru minetras que se dirigía asía donde las chicas y Altagracia con los chicos atrás de ella.

-Al fin llegaron-dijo momoko.

-Perdón princesa-dijo momotaro sarcásticamente.

-No hay problema lacayo-dijo con asco momoko.

-No jodas, animal-dijo momotaro.

Momoko iba a responder el insulto pero un chico de cabello negro largo que lo mantenía amarrado con una trenza baja, de ojos color rojo, tenía una bendita en el puente de la nariz y un pedazo de gasa en la mejilla derecha, traía puesto un estilo skater ligado con un estilo playero.

-¿Qué haces aquí shiro-dijo momoko soltándose del agarre del peli-negro.

-vine por el viaje-dijo el chico peli-negro respondiendo al nombre de shiro.

-¿Quién eres tu?-dijo kaoretsu metiéndose.

-Soy shiro yakashida-dijo el chico nombrándose.

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Eres un líder?-pregunto curioso miyashiro.

-No soy el repuesto-dijo shiro dejando la maleta que traía en la mano en el suelo.

-Repuesto… ¿De quién?-pregunto natsu.

-De nosotros-respondieron 2 chicos casi iguales, el primero tenía el cabello verde claro casi azul corto, los ojos bicolores, el de la derecha era azul mar y el de la izquierda era rosado, tenía un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo que era de color azul, tenía un arete en la oreja derecha y traía un estilo playero ligado con uno skater; El segundo tenía el cabello verde azulado, al igual que el otro los ojos bicolores, el de la derecha era rosado y el de la izquierda era azul mar, debajo del ojo color azul tenía un pequeño lunar y también traía un estilo playero ligado con un estilo skater.

-¿Gemelos?-pregunto Ryu.

-Sip-respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-Pregunto miyashiro amablemente al ver lo adorables que eran.

-Yo me llamo Natsuki-dijo el de cabello verde claro.

-y yo Mizuki-dijo el de cabello verde azulado.

-Genial-dijo kaoretsu sin ánimo.

-Hola chicos secuestradores-dijo james entrando al parque con 2 maletas.

-Miren chicos es el chico que secuestramos-les dijo miyashiro a sus hermanos y ellos asintieron.

-Momoko mira hay viene la puta-dijo Kaoru señalando a una rubia de cabello largo, ojos verdes claros, con una pequeña verruga debajo del labio pero del lado derecho, traía puesto un estilo playero ligado con un estilo skater.

-Sí, es la perra de Amber-dijo momoko encontrándose cara a cara con la chica rubia.

-A qué asco casi te toco-dijo la chica respondiendo al nombre de amber.

-Me daría más asco tocarte a ti perra-dijo momoko con asco mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-AAh, me ase enojar-dijo Amber.

-Hola chicos y chicas-dijo un hombre de por menos unos 20 o 25 años, con mucha barba y bigote, traía un estilo playero y en las manos tenía 2 maletas.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto miyashiro asustado de ver a ese hombre tan grande y bigotón.

-Soy Raúl el dueño del grupo los furia-se nombró el hombre.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos nos vamos para el aeropuerto en ese camión-dijo Altagracia señalando un camión de mudanza, mientras que todos los otros se quedaban con cara de como que WTF?.

-¿En un camión de mudanza?-Pregunto indignada Amber.

-Si dulzura-dijo Altagracia con cara de pocos amigos.

-O..k..ok-dijo amber con miedo.

-Bueno pues todos suban atrás-dijo Altagracia mientras que abría las 2 puertas de atrás.

-ok-dijeron todos los chicos y después subieron con su equipaje.

-Bueno nos vamos-dijo Ramón subiendo en el asiento del medio, mientras que era aprisionado con el cuerpo de Raúl que estaba en asiento del copiloto e iba hacer mas aprisionado ya que Altagracia se iba a subir en el asiento del piloto pero algo la había detenido y fue un grito…

-ESPERENME-grito una chica de cabello largo color castaño lo mantenía amarrado con una trenza baja, tenia los ojos color miel, tenía una pequeña verruga arriba del labio pero de lado derecho, traía una estilo playero y skater ligado y también traía 2 maletas en la mano mientras corría.

-Vienes con un grupo-dijo Altagracia.

-Si con los furia-dijo la chica.

-y ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Altagracia mientras abría nuevamente la 2 puertas de atrás encontrándose a unos chicos hablando con los de su mismo grupo.

-¿Bárbara?-dijo amber

-Ok ya sé cómo te llamas entra siéntate, porque nos vamos-dijo Altagracia esperando a que se subiera, cosa que ella hizo, para luego serrar la puerta y subir al asiento del piloto para encender el camión y dirigirse asía el aeropuerto.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí.

BYE.


	8. Al fin llegamos

Hola lamento el retraso pero les diré la razón…BLOQUEO y fue uno supremo.

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy….noestoy nada por una rara razón y por eso no lo quiero buscar.

* * *

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

Después de menos de 30 minutos de viaje asía el aeropuerto…

-Bien chicos llegamos-dijo Altagracia saliendo del camión mientras que abría las 2 puertas de atrás.

-Qué suerte porque me estaba mareando-dijo Shiro saliendo con sus maletas al igual que todos los otros.

-Que idiota eres-dijo momotaro refiriéndose a shiro su nuevo rival, así es shiro y momotaro descubrieron que se odiaban pero como no se conocían no los sabían hasta ahora.

-Que ridículo eres-se defendió shiro.

-ya dejen de pelear llevan todo el viaje asiéndolo-dijo momoko mas que enojada.

-Si mi novia tiene razón, no voy a perder el tiempo con tontos-dijo shiro refiriéndose a momotaro.

-_¿Novia?-_repitieron en susurro momotaro y momoko al mismo tiempo.

-No soy un tonto, tú lo eres-dijo momotaro.

-y no soy tu novia idiota-dijo momoko enojada.

-Dejen de jugar que el vuelo sale en 2…..MINUTOS-grito Altagracia al ver la hora para luego salir corriendo asía el chequeo del aeropuerto junto a su grupo los rrbz y los furia.

-Tienen suerte de que todavía faltaban 2 minutos y medio para que se fuera su vuelo-dijo un hombre con uniforme del local.

-Por suerte llegamos a tiempo-dijo Altagracia y los chicos asintieron con cansancio ya que corrieron por todo el aeropuerto-Bueno nos vamos-dijo Altagracia.

-señorita Altagracia no se le olvida algo-dijo momoko preocupada ya que nadie tiene boletos.

-no, traje mi cepillo-dijo Altagracia alzando un cepillo de cabello.

-tal vez unos boletos-dijo miyako lentamente.

-….¿boletos?...-pregunto Altagracia confundida.

-LOS BOLETOS DEL AVION SIN ELLOS NO ENTRAMOS-grito kaoretsu desesperado.

-aaah eso-dijo despreocupada Altagracia mientras nuevamente se ponía en marcha asía el avión con todos los otros atrás.

-¿Cómo que "aaah"?-dijo con una voz falsa momotaro tratando de imitar a Altagracia pero al parecer fue un intento fallido.

-Es que lo compramos ayer por la noche-dijo Ramón caminaba hacia el avión tranquilamente.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron momoko, miyako y Kaoru al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tanto les sorprende?-pregunto natsu al ver la expresión de las 3 chicas y ellas solo asintieron torpemente.

-Bueno suban al avión-dijo Raúl, parándose al lado de las escaleras para que los chicos subieran en una fila.

-Ok-respondieron todos los chicos mientras entraban organizadamente en una fila.

-Bien se sentaran, se callaran y estarán tranquilos por todo el viaje-dijo Altagracia con una más maléfica que el mismo demonio mientras que los chicos asentían con tanto miedo que creo que uno se hizo pipi.

**Después de un viaje que casi deja traumatizado al piloto…**

-Bien llegamos-dijo Altagracia bajando del avión.

_-Por suerte llegamos vivos_-susurro momotaro, para que ella no lo escuchara pero fue una misión fallida, ya que si no fuera porque Raúl y ramón sostuvieron a Altagracia, momotaro estaría en el hospital respirando por un tubo.

-Bien vamos al hotel-dijo ramón.

-OK-dijeron los rrbz, mientras cogían sus maletas y se iban atrás de su jefe y creador del grupo claro está.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Raúl para luego irse con su grupo.

-Bien chicas, es la hora de poner reglas-dijo Altagracia dándose la vuelta hacia sus chicas.

-¿Reglas?-repitió Kaoru en forma de pregunta.

-si reglas-dijo Altagracia con una voz calmada cosa que asusto a las chicas.

-ok-dijeron al mismo tiempo un poco asustadas.

-#1 No molesten a las demás personas a menos de que sean los de la competencia. #2 No revelen trucos secretos. Y #3 Seguirán estas reglas al pie de la letra.-dijo con tono serio-Ahora vayámonos-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y agarraba sus maletas para luego irse con su grupo hacia el hotel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno chicos, ya teníamos una reservación, al parecer la competencia paga el hotel-dijo ramón con 3 tarjetas en la mano que sirven como llave para la puerta de las habitaciones.

-Pero el viaje no, que miserables-dijo kaoretsu.

-Por lo menos paga algo-dijo Ryu mientras jugaba muy entretenido con su consola.

-Ja si-dijo miyashiro en burla.

-No se quejen-dijo ramón mientras caminaba por lo bien decorados pasillos del hotel, junto a su grupo-Vamos a subir en el elevador, que nuestras habitaciones están en el último piso-dijo ramón mientras le daba al botón del elevador para luego esperar, esperar, esperar y esperar, hasta que por fin llego-Vamos a subir-dijo mientras miraba como se abrían las 2 puertas y enseñaban a una hermosa mujer de por lo menos unos 1000000000 kilos, esa mujer era tan gorda que rellenaba el elevador entero.

-Señora… ¿A qué piso va?-dijo ramón ya que tenían que esperar a que el elevador subiera y dejara a la señora y volviera a bajar para ellos poder entrar tranquilos.

-Al último-dijo la señora obesa.

-aaah que bueno-dijo ramón antes de que se serrara la puerta del elevador.

-Maldición ahora a esperar de nuevo-dijo kaoretsu irritado.

-¿Podemos irnos por las escaleras?-dijo miyashiro ya harto de esperar.

-Estás loco, sabes cuantos pisos tenemos que subir, no pienso subir por las escaleras-dijo kaoretsu.

-kaorestu tiene razón, además cargamos con esto-dijo momotaro levantando su maleta.

-Bueno entonces tenemos que esperar-dijo ramón recargándose de una de sus maletas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien chicos vámonos-dijo Raúl con 3 tarjetas-llave (N/A: las llamare así porque no tengo idea de cómo se llaman esas tarjetas) en la mano.

-¿En qué piso están nuestras habitaciones?-pregunto natsuki

-En el último-respondió Raúl mientras que caminaba hacia los rrbz que al parecer estaban esperando a que bajara el asesor.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí TONTOS-dijo shiro entonando la última palabra.

-No deberían de pelear-dijo bárbara un poco preocupada.

-Calla barajara si se pelean yo seré la nueva repuesto-dijo amber.

-Así que ese era tu plan por eso me metiste el pie para que callera a la calle y me chocara un auto, fuiste tú la que le pidió a aquel hombre que me secuestrara, y también fuiste tú la que me empujo al charco de lodo que tenía piedras en forma de camiones-dijo shiro enojado, mientras que amber se reía nerviosa.

-¿A quien llamas tontos? imbécil y debiste de hacerle algo peor en…en…e….ee….¿Amber, verdad?-dijo momotaro primero enojado por el insulto y luego confundido ya que no se recordaba del nombre de una de sus rivales.

-Si-respondió amber de mala gana.

-_Idiota_-susurro enojado shiro.

-¿Por qué no han subido?-dijo Altagracia con 3 tarjetas-llave en la mano y su grupo atrás.

-La razón de que no hallamos subido es que una **Maldita Gorda** acaparara el elevador entero esa es la razón-dijo momotaro con una sonrisa tan falsa como las palabras de un presidente en campaña.

-okey…..-dijeron las ppgz y los furia mirando la cara de momotaro que se veía igual de irritada que de seguro hubieras creído que había salido de una charla con un testigo de Jehová (N/A: me disculpo si hay aquí algún testigo de jehová pero en realidad son irritantes te hablan y te hablan por más de media hora y no paran).

-Pero el elevador avía bajado hace 3 horas-dijo shiro.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron los rrbz enojados ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que el elevador había bajado, mientras que veían como las ppgz entraban al elevador con su equipaje ocupando todo el espacio.

-Escuchen tarada mejor salgan de ahí porque nosotros tenemos más de 2 horas esperando y llegamos primero-dijo momotaro mas que enojado.

-Lo siento pero el que se va de villa pierde su silla- dijo momoko antes de que serrara la puerta del elevador en la cara de momotaro.

-Bueno nosotros subiremos por las escaleras-dijo Raúl cargando sus maleras y entrando las tarjetas-llave en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Que les vaya bien-dijo enojado kaoretsu.

-¡Gracias! Nosotros creíamos que nos odiabas porque somos gemelos-dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos con una gran sonrisa, mientras que subían con sus maletas por las escaleras perdiéndose de vista en el segundo piso.

-Si créanlo les hace bien-dijo al aire kaorestu mientras que los otros reían ante el comentario.

-!Ya bajo¡-dijo miyashiro exaltado cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y por suerte estaba vacío.

-Vamos-dijo ramón entrando por fin al puto elevador junto a su grupo y unniño raro que estaba atrás viendo la escena anterior.

-Este es el momento más glorioso de mi vida-dijo momotaro con una sonrisa débil y unas lágrimas falsas, mientras que soltaba su maleta y acercaba su dedo al botón del último piso que era el 12.

-_Que idiotas_-Susurro el niño antes de darle al botón #12 antes que momotaro lo hiciera cosa que enojo a momotaro hasta el punto de querer matar al pobre niño.

-Me las pagaras niño del demonio-dijo enojado momotaro mientras que era sostenido entre natsu y kaoretsu para que no moliera a golpes al niño, mientras que ryu y miyashiro protegían al niño.

-Este será un largo y agotador viaje-dijo ramón al aire mientras que miraba la escena con una gotita en la frente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien las habitaciones serán divididas así-dijo Altagracia- Momoko, Naomi y miyako en una y Erika, Kaoru y Anabela en otra y la última habitación es para mí-dijo Altagracia entregándole una tarjeta-llave a Erika y otra a momoko.

-ok-dijeron las chicas para luego cada una irse con quien le toco a sus habitaciones.

-Bien me toca a mí-dijo Altagracia al aire mientras que se iba a su habitación que era como 2 pasillos más que en el que ella estaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Wau-dijeron las chicas entrando a su habitación, que consistía en 3 camas, unos que otros sofás bien acomodados, un librero, un baño muy lujoso por cierto, un escritorio, una tv y varias mesitas con floreros muy llamativos.

-Pido la cama de la esquina-dijo Erika para luego saltar hacia la cama que estaba en la esquina.

-Yo la de la ventana-dijo Kaoru saltando a la que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-A mí me da igual- dijo Anabela sacando unos cabes y conectándolos en la tv.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Erika mirando las acciones de Anabela confundida.

-Conecto mi play 3-dijo Anabela mientras sacaba su consola y la conectaba de forma segura.

-¿Podemos jugar cuando termines?-pregunto Kaoru.

-Claro pero pásenme los 4 mandos que hay dentro de mi maleta-dijo Anabela concentrada en los cables.

-Ok-dijeron erika y Kaoru al mismo tiempo para después ir a busca lo pedido y pasárselos a Anabela la cual dejos los cables anteriores que ya estaban conectados y agarro 2 de los mandos y los puso por un lado para luego encender la tv y el play 3.

-Bien jugaremos las 3-dijo Anabela recogiendo uno de los mandos que había puesto por ahí y poniendo un juego para luego comenzarlo a jugar junto a sus amigas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Wao-dijeron las chicas atónitas al ver la habitación que tenían delante que era las misma que las otras lo único que tenia de diferente era la ubicación de las cosas pero al contrario sería igual.

-Está muy linda esta habitación-dijo miyako sentándose en una de las 3 camas que habían.

-Tienes razón miyako-dijo Naomi viendo los diferentes tipos de libros que habían en el librero.

-Es cierto el baño es sorprendente-dijo momoko saliendo del baño al que había entrado hace un momento.

-Qué tal si vamos a visitar a las chicas-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

-Que buena idea-dijo miyako parándose de la cama de repente.

-Ok vamos-dijo momoko dejando su maleta al lado de una de las 2 cama sobrantes y abriendo la puerta para ir a la de al lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Toc Toc***

**-**voy a abrir-dijo Erika mientras le ponía pause al juego y se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse a las chicas.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo miyako entrando después de que Erika le abriera y se fuera a jugar de nuevo.

-Jugando-respondió con simpleza Kaoru mientras que jugaba y hacia muevas.

-No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo momoko mientras que escogía un libro del librero y se sentaba a leerlo en una cama.

-No preguntes-contraataco Erika.

-Ella no pregunto-dijo Naomi atacando a lo dicho, mientras que traba de escoger un libro y miyako se entretenía con las flores de la habitación.

-Es un hecho las que leen libros siempre ganan-dijo Anabela mientras jugaba y todas las otras reían ante el comentario.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien las habitaciones son así-dijo ramón ya cuando por fin pudieron calmar a momotaro y bajar del elevador-Momotaro, natsu y miyashiro en una y Zero, kaoretsu y Ryu en otra y la ultima es mía-dijo entregando las tarjetas-llave a cada "Súper responsable" de cada trio.

-Bien nos vamos-dijo momotaro.

-Esperen miren ese perro-dijo miyashiro señalando un pequeño perrito café con manchas más claras.

-MANCHAS-se oyó un grito desde las escaleras.

Miyashiro agarro el pequeño perrito y lo cargo.

-¿Qué haces con mi perro?-Pregunto shiro mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y tomaba al perro que al parecer se llamaba manchas.

-¿Es tuyo?-Pregunto Ryu.

-Si-dijo shiro acariciando al pequeño perrito.

-¿Cómo lo trajiste sin que los de seguridad no se dieran cuenta?-pregunto momotaro confundido.

-Lo subí al avión mientras que revisaban mis maletas y luego lo entre a mi maleta-dijo shiro.

-Ahora si nos vamos-dijo momotaro mirando raro a shiro por tal respuesta y yéndose con su hermano menor y natsu.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo kaoretsu, para luego irse junto a Ryu y Zero.

-Yo igual-dijo Ramón tomando sus maletas para luego irse a su habitación que estaba cerca de la de Altagracia.

-Ya les dije como Iván sus habitaciones por el largo camino de escaleras así que lárguense-dijo Raúl para que luego se dividieran en grupos de 3 y rápidamente se fueran para sus habitaciones al igual que Raúl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Esta habitación esta genial-dijo kaoretsu tirándose en una cama. (N/A: todas las habitaciones son iguales)

-Si-dijo Zero entrando al baño.

-Voy a ver tv-dijo Ryu encendiendo la tv.

-te acompaño-dijo kaoretsu mientras que se sentaba en el sofá que estaba al frente de la tv junto a Ryu.

-El baño esta genial-dijo zero saliendo del baño.

-Aja-dijeron kaoretsu y Ryu al mismo tiempo mientras que Ryu pasaba canales aburrido y kaoretsu solo observaba igual de aburrido.

-Vamos a ver lucha libre-dijo zero sentándose al lado de kaoretsu dejándolo en el medio.

-Si-dijo animado kaoretsu.

-Ok-dijo Ryu mientras buscaba el canal de lucha libre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Me gusta esta habitación-dijo momotaro entrando a la habitación.

-Es increíble-dijo miyashiro observándola por cada rincón.

-Hay muchos libros-dijo natsu viendo el librero que tenía una gran variedad de libros de todo tipo.

-Estoy aburrido vamos a molestar a los otros-dijo momotaro mientras salía de la habitación con miyashiro y natsu atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Toc Toc***

-PASE-grito zero sentado en el sillón con su flojera máxima ON.

-Pero que flojos-dijo momotaro entrando.

-Así nacimos, así somos y así moriremos-dijo kaoretsu con una sonrisa viendo la lucha libre.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto miyashiro mientras se sentaba en una sofá individual que había a la derecha del sofá.

-Viendo lucha libre-respondió Ryu.

-Genial-dijo momotaro sentándose en el otro sofá individual que había a la izquierda del sofá.

-súbele el volumen-dijo natsu sentándose al lado de Zero.

-Si-dijo Ryu para subir el volumen al máximo y molestar a la habitación vecina que eran nada más ni nada menos que uno de los tríos de los furia en el cual estaba incluido shiro.

-BAJEN ESO TRATAMOS DE DESCANSAR-se oyó un grito de una voz conocida para ellos y momotaro decidió conectar una mini-bocinas que traía Ryu en su maleta y subirla a su nivel máximo.

-JODETE SHIRO-grito momotaro y los otros empezaron a reírse como locos.

* * *

¿Les gusto el cap? Espero que sí porque eso ha sido todo por hoy.

BYE BYE

**Son Fran:** Gracias, que bueno que te haya encantado y los celos espera y veras que los RRBZ se estallaran de celos pero por parte de los furia por que los gemelos…bueno como decirlo…son gays…..Nah era broma no son gays pero no están interesados ni en momoko, ni en Kaoru y ni en miyako pero si habrá celos eso te lo aseguró; y lo del nombre en realidad no me interesa buscarlo solo ponga así para hacerlo más gracioso o algo así, espero que sigas comentado y gracias por comentar.

**Loca De Esquina:** Gracias y claro que seguiré y gracias otra vez y espero que a ti también te valla bien y gracias por comentar.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	9. Trajes de baño

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy….no estoy nada por una rara razón y por eso no lo quiero buscar.

* * *

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

**En la habitación de las chicas….**

-Aaah, me aburro-dijo miyako tirándose en la cama de Kaoru.

-¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?-dijo Erika mientras jugaba.

-Erika, ¿se te olvida algo?-pregunto momoko dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado.

-No, ¿Qué?-pregunto confundida Erika.

-veras olvidaste el simple hecho de que…..NO TENEMOS DINERO-grito momoko eufórica.

-¿Pues como compran ropa?-Pregunto confundida Anabela ya que ellas tienen ropa muy bonita en su maleta.

-Compramos ropa una vez al año-respondió miyako como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras que las otras tenían los ojos como platos y la boca abierta como para que 100 musulmanes entraran (N/A: me disculpo con los musulmanes si hay alguno leyendo esto).

-Pues tal vez le compre un helado-dijo Naomi.

-No podemos aceptar eso-dijo Kaoru rechazado la oferta.

-Solo es un pequeño helado, no es una casa-dijo Erika.

-Te equivocas erika, son 3 helados-dijo momoko.

-_Es cierto_-susurro Anabela mientras tenía una pose pensativa algo rara-Le voy a comprar un helado a miyako-dijo dejando esa pose rara que parecía al baile de PSY.

-pues yo le comprare un helado a momoko-dijo Naomi.

-Y yo uno a Kaoru-dijo Erika.

-GRACIAS-dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

-No hay problema-dijo Anabela.

-pues vámonos-dijo momoko.

-Esperen-dijo Erika-¿Ustedes tienen traje de baño?-pregunto curiosa, las chicas solo negaron con la cabeza-Bien-dijo mientras buscaba entre su maleta.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto miyako.

-Verán mis jóvenes pupilas-dijo Erika con un tono de viejo maestro-Traje mis traje de baños viejos, pero no se preocupen están en perfecta condición el problema es que ya no me quedan bien porque son muy pequeños-dijo con el mismo tono anterior-y por eso se los daré a ustedes-dijo sacando de su maleta 3 traje de baños.

-Como son prestados lo aceptaremos-dijo momoko.

-Escojan uno-dijo mostrándoles los 3 trajes de baño.

-Yo quiero el azul luminoso-dijo miyako escogiendo uno azul de 2 piezas.

-A mi déjame el negro-dijo Kaoru escogiendo uno verde de 2 piezas.

-Bueno pues me quedo con el rosado-dijo momoko escogiendo el último que era un rosado de 2 piezas.

-A CAMBIARSE-Grito Altagracia cuando entro de un portazo.

-¿De dónde coño saliste?-pregunto Kaoru con la mano en el pecho ya que al igual que las otra se había asustado hasta muerte.

-Las estaba buscando-dijo Altagracia ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Queríamos ver que estaban haciendo las chicas-dijo miyako con el traje de baño en la mano.

-Estábamos jugando-dijo Anabela mientras apagaba la consola.

-Bien…..¿Cuándo vamos para la playa?...ya estoy cambiada-dijo Altagracia levantando el vestido que tenía, enseñando un enterizo de color naranja pastel en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo verde claro.

-Pues nosotras nos cambiaremos-dijo Kaoru entrando al baño, mientras que las otras asentían.

**Después de 30 o 20 minutos….**

-Ya estamos cambiadas vámonos-dijo momoko, que tenía una pequeña blusa de tiritos finos rosada fucsia y una bermuda de color blanco, abajo tenía el traje de baño y traía unas sandalias con dibujitos de sandias, su cabello estaba suelto.

-Aún falta Naomi, que fue a cambiarse para la otra habitación-dijo miyako, con un lindo vestido celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con detalles blancos en el busto, su traje de baño abajo y unas sandalias blancas, su cabello estaba amarrado en 2 coletas.

-Es cierto-dijo Kaoru con una camisa de cuello en forma de V de color blanca con detalles verde claro en los bordes, unos shorts cortos y unas sandalias negras, su cabello estaba amarrado en 1 coleta alta.

-A ¿Dónde vamos a ir primero?-dijo Erika, quien tenía una blusa de tiritos gordos de color blanco, una falda roja y una sandalias blancas, su cabello estaba amarrado en 1 coleta alta.

-A LA PLAYA-grito Altagracia emocionada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Anabela quien tenía una camiseta de color morado pálido y unos shorts cortos y unas sandalias de color gris, su cabello está amarrado en 2 coletas bajas.

-Por que espere todo el maldito viaje solo para bañarme en esa grandiosa playa-dijo con voz tenebrosa, cosa que asusto a las chicas pero su miedo se fue cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse.

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Naomi cuando entro, ella traía puesto una blusa con los tiritos un poco gordo pero al mismo tiempo finos ósea que eran medianos, su blusa era de color blanco con todos los bordes de color anaranjado, traía puesto una bermuda de color gris y unas sandalias de color naranja su cabello estaba suelto pero seguía teniendo su moño al estilo japonés.

-CLARO-grito Altagracia para después salir de la habitación seguida por su grupo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya me harte-dijo kaoretsu mientras que se paraba del sofá.

-Yo igual-dijo momotaro bajando el volumen de la tv y desconectando las mini-bocinas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto aburrido Zero.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?-dijo ramón acabado de llegar.

-¿A la playa?-Pregunto Ryu.

-Escuche que las chicas iban a sí que dije "¿porque no?"-dijo ramón cerrando la puerta.

-Pues nos cambiaremos-dijo momotaro mientras que los otros solo asentían e iban a buscar su ropa.

**Después de uno minutos….**

**-**YA-gritaron los chicos todos cambiados de casi las misma forma lo único que tenían de diferente es el color.

-Pues vámonos-dijo Ramón abriendo la puerta y saliendo seguidos por los chicos.

-Vámonos por el elevador-dijo momotaro feliz pero se desvaneció cuando vio las cara de los chicos y la de ramón-Está bien nos iremos por las escaleras-dijo resignado.

-Asi me gusta-dijo ramón minetras bajaba junto a su grupo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Qué suerte que no había nadie en el elevador bajamos en 3 segundos-dijo miyako caminado por la recepción.

-Es cierto-dijo Kaoru.

-Ese no es james-dijo momoko mientras señalaba al pobre de james que había llegado al lado de ellas con 2 maletas.

-Hola chicas-dijo james mientras ponía sus maletas en el piso para descansar un poco.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Erika viendo que el chico acababa de llegar.

-Estaba en la casa de mi abuelo-dijo mientras levantaba sus maletas y se ponía en marcha hacia el elevador.

-¿Su abuelo vive aquí?-pregunto miyako.

-Al parecer si-dijo Erika.

-A quién le importa vámonos-dijo desesperada Altagracia.

-Esta tan desesperada que se podría decir que está embarazada-susurro miyako asía las otras cosa que las hizo reír, mientras observaban a Altagracia caminado asía adelante con una gran sonrisa ya que se estaban acercando.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí taradas?-Pregunto una voz muy conocidas atrás de ellas demasiado conocidas que digamos.

-¿Qué quieren idiotas?-respondió momoko la pregunta insulto con otra pregunta insulto mientras se daba la vuelta al igual que las otras chicas.

-Vamos a ir a la playa-Dijo momotaro con un ligero sonrojo casi invisible.

-Pues creo que podremos ir a la playa-dijo Kaoru-Ellos la contaminaran de mierda-dijo secamente.

-No tanto como ustedes la llenaran de basura-dijo kaoretsu con el mismo sonrojo que momotaro en ese momento miyashiro ligo en su mente basura + mierda= al peor día de su vida.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan rara?-pregunto curiosa miyako viendo la cara de asco que puso por unos minutos miyashiro.

-Me recordé de algo-dijo miyashiro mientras reía nervioso.

-CHICAS VENGA ACA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-se oyó un grito tan fuerte que se rompió unos cuantos vasos de cristal.

Las chicas voltearon lentamente mientras que los chicos tenían una cara de susto suprema, cuando las chicas terminaron de voltear se encontraron con una Altagracia medio endemoniada, con una aura a su alrededor tan oscura que quemaba las flores de alrededor de ella.

-LOSENTIMOS-gritaron las chicas mientras que Altagracia las empujaba hacia la playa.

-Okey…..-dijo Ryu.

-Qué miedo-dijo miyashiro.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo natsu.

-Aun me recuerdo del pobre de james debe de estar escuchando sermones de parte de su jefe-dijo Ryu.

-Si aún me recuerdo de lo que paso-dijo miyashiro.

**Flashback…**

-Estoy cansado-dijo con cansancio miyashiro.

-Estamos por el 5to piso, aguántate-dijo kaoretsu.

-Chicos miren hay venden bloqueadores-dijo ramón señalando un puesto ilegal adentro del hotel que se ubicaba en el pasillo del 5to piso-voy a comprar uno sigan sin mí-dijo ramón mientras se dirigía asía el puesto y los chicos continuaban bajando las escaleras hasta que llegaron al 4to.

-Hola chicos secuestradores-dijo james poniendo las maletas en un escalón.

-¿Tu?-pregunto confundido momotaro-¿No habías subido con tu grupo?-pregunto aún más confundido.

-No estaba en casa de mi abuelo, pero me voy antes de que Raúl se dé cuenta si, no me va comenzar a sermonea-dijo james cogiendo las maletas del escalón.

-¿Perdona que dijiste?-dijo Raúl con voz tenebrosa, al parecer se había enojado y había llegado hace un momento.

-N..na…da-dijo con miedo el pobre james.

-NO ME RESPONDAS AHORA TE LEERE EL LIBRO DE 500 PAGINAS DE EL POR QUE NO DEBES RESPONDERME Y LUEGO TE LEERE EL DE 1500 PAGINAS DE NO LLEGAR TARDE O ESCAPARTE-grito mientras arrastraba al pobre james con sus maletas.

-Pobre-dijeron los chicos antes de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo que era bajar las putas escaleras.

**Fin Del Flashback…**

**-**Seee-dijeron los chicos con la cabeza inclinada y con cara de idiotas recordando lo que paso.

-Bueno vamos-dijo ramón que ya había llegado de comprar un bloqueador solar y así sacando del trance a los chicos que en este momento se estaban limpiando la baba que había salido.

-Ok-dijere ron para después salir corriendo asía la playa pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando vieron a las chicas en traje de baño.

-¿Qué…..-pregunto al aire miyashiro con un sonrojo viendo a miyako que tenía un traje de baño de 2 pieza (N/A: como dije antes) straple con muchos flecos en la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo tiene 2 pequeños hoyos en forma de ovalos, a cada lado de la cadera.

-Puta…-continuo kaoretsu cuando vio a Kaoru con su traje baño de 2 pieza, la pieza de arriba tiene el cuello tipo halte (N/A: de esos traje de baño que tienen tiritos que te rodean el cuello) con un pequeño aro en el medio de los pechos y en la parte de abajo es medio falda pero una muy corta con un pequeño aro en la parte derecha de la cadera.

-Mierda….-Dijo momotaro viendo a momoko que tenía un traje de baño de 2 piezas la parte de arriba tenia volados y la parte de abajo tenía 2 lazos pequeños a cada lado de la cadera.

-Endemoniada….-Dijo Zero viendo a Erika que tenía un traje de baño retro de color blanco con lunares rojos, la parte de abajo le llegaba abajo exactamente del ombligo y la parte de arriba tiene el cuello tipo halte al igual que el de Kaoru.

-Es…..-dijo Ryu mirando a Anabela con su traje de baño de 2 piezas de color morado, la parte de arriba tiene flecos es casi igual que el de miyako lo único que tiene de diferente es el cuello que lo tiene al igual que erika y Kaoru tipo halte.

-Esto?...-dijo natsu observando a Naomi que tenía un traje de baño de 2 piezas straple de color naranja en el medio de los pechos tenía un pequeño cuadrado y en la parte de abajo a cada lado de la cadera tenía 2 más.

-Es amor-dijo ramón mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se quedaba en un pecho bien formado y un traje de baño cortó que solo le llegaba hasta los muslos.

-Ja suéñalo-dijo kaoretsucon un gran sonrojo mientras hacía lo mismo que ramón y se quedaba en un traje de baño largo hasta las rodillas de color negro con una raya verde oscura a cada lado del traje de baño.

-Yo no creo en eso-dijo natsu con un sonrojo de color escarlata en su cara, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y quedaba en traje de baño que era el mismo que kaoretsu lo único que tenia de diferencia era el color de las rayas el de natsu era naranja.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto confundido miyashiro mientras se quietaba la camiseta y quedaba en traje de baño es el mismo que los anteriores lo único es que las rayas son de color azul oscuro.

-Porque eso es tonto-respondió momotaro mientras se quietaba la camiseta quedando en su traje de baño negro de rayas rojas (N/A: es el mismo que los otros pero decidí acortarlo).

-Mmm a mí me da igual-dijo Ryu mientras que se quitaba la camisa y quedaba en su traje de baño negro de rayas moradas.

-¿Pueden olvidar ese tema?-pregunto zero mientras se quitaba la camisa quedando en su traje de baño de color negro y rayas gris.

-Todavía me pregunto por qué compraron los mismos trajes de baño-dijo ramón con el bloqueador en la mano.

-Porque esos eran los únicos que no eran como el tuyo-dijo kaoretsu viendo las peludas piernas de Ramón con asco.

-¿Quiénes son esos chicos?-dijo momotaro señalando a unos 2 chicos que estaban hablando con las chicas.

-Vamos a ver-dijo miyashiro.

-¿No seriamos metiches?-dijo Natsu.

-No solo pasaremos por ahí y nos interesaremos en la conversación -dijo Kaoretsu con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eso es típico del líder número 2-dijo zero con una sonrisa de lado.

-Vayamos-dijo momotaro para luego ponerse en rumbo para donde estaban las chicas con los 2 chicos pero algo lo interrumpió que fue un grito.

-¡ESPERA!-grito miyashiro.

-¿Qué?-dijo secamente momotaro.

-Qué hacemos con ramón-dijo miyashiro mientras señalaba a ramón que se estaba poniendo bloqueador en los brazos feliz mente.

-Déjalo hay luego se va a bañar-dijo momotaro para ponerse en marcha asía su destino con una gran sonrisa, mientras es seguido por los otros chicos que tan bien llevaban una gran sonrisa enganchada en su cara.

* * *

¿Las deje con suspenso? Espero que si ya estoy planeando el próximo cap, espero que este y los demás sean de su agrado y sin más los traje de baños de las chicas están en mi pinterest el link esta en mi perfil…

Para las que querían celos tendrán que esperar unos caps mas o creo que el siguiente pues no tengo idea, será cuando mi mente se le dé la gana, pero creo que es el siguiente.

¿Han notado que en este cap es escrito la palabra "traje de baño" como 20 veces?...Lo dije tanto que lo puse como titulo para el cap.

**Daniela-Hoyos:**Que bueno que te encante y claro que la continuare...Lo de la competencia tendrás que esperar mi joven lectora, tendrás que esperar...¡Hasta pronto!

**Roxy-Chan94:** claro la continuare y querías saber que pasara después aquí lo que te aya gustado ¡Hasta pronto!.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy…

**¿REVIEWS?**

BYE BYE


	10. Los Celos y La Playa

Y aquí aparezco yo con un nuevo cap de esta historia muy particular y diferente a las demás...espero que lo disfruten y obviamente si tardo mucho es por el gran bloqueo que me pasa después caps.

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy….no estoy nada por una rara razón y por eso no lo quiero buscar.

* * *

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

Las chicas reían y reían de lo divertidos que eran los chicos que tenían al frente, además de graciosos eran amigables, agradables y eran perfectamente HERMOSOS…..claro solo las chicas y los gays opina van eso.

-Que gracioso eres kai-dijo miyako con una sonrisa radiante.

-Que linda sonrisa tienes miyako-chan-dijo un chico respondiendo al nombre de kai el chico era de cabello de color castaño amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso oscuro, traía puesto un traje de baño que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color azul claro con muchas figuras de color azul oscuro y una cadena que de dije tenía un pequeño candado.

-Gracias kai-dijo miyako con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿oye tora es cierto que eres bueno en el soccer?-pregunto Kaoru a uno de los 2 chicos.

-Claro soy casi profesional-dijo el chico respondiendo al nombre de tora, el chico tenía el cabello peli-negro despeinado, su piel era parecida a la de una chica porque era blanca y se veía suave hasta desde lejos, sus ojos eran de color lila, traía puesto un traje de baño que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro con detalles de color naranja neón.-¿Quieres que te enseñe?-pregunto acercándose sensualmente a Kaoru, mientras que ella se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-Aléjate de ella idiota-dijo kaoretsu interviniendo en el acercamiento del chico y la chica.

-¿Qué hacen aquí idiotas?-Pregunto enojada Kaoru.

-Solo vinimos a saludar gatita-dijo kaoretsu con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oigan nosotros estábamos aquí primero-dijo kai medio enojado pero se tranquilizó (N/A: asusto también podría ir en esa parte) cuando vio la cara de asesino que tenia miyashiro.

-sí, sí, si a quien le interesa-dijo momotaro cuando por fin llego a donde estaban las chicas y los 2 chicos.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto Kaoru amargamente cuando vio que los rrbz se les metieron a delante como una barrera.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto amablemente kai.

-Que te importa-respondió kaoretsu con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Lo siento pero mi compañero kai solo trato de ser amable con ustedes-dijo tora medio enojado pero lo ocultaba ya que kaoretsu lo intimidaba y vastante.

-Amable mi trasero-dijo miyashiro un poco enojado ya que habían escuchado la conversación de las chicas con los 2 chicos y eso no excluye cuando kai le dijo a miyako que su sonrisa era linda pero por una rara razón, miyashiro, por ese comentario, solo por ese comentario se enojó y eso es raro ya que miyashiro no se enoja por una chica.

-veo que son un grupo-dijo kai- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia?-dijo retadoramente lo que enojo más a miyashiro.

-¿Qué demo….?-kaoru iba a parar lo que venía pero momoko le impidió el paso diciendo…-Espera quiero ver lo que hacen-

-¿Ustedes quieren una competencia con nosotros?-pregunto momotaro casi partiéndose de risa al igual que su grupo mientras que los 2 chicos solo asentían.

-¿Ustedes tienen un grupo?-pregunto curioso natsu.

-Sí, y yo soy el líder número 3 y él es el número 2-dijo kai primero señalándose así mismo con el pulgar y después señalando a su acompañante.

-y…. ¿dónde está su líder número 1?-esta vez fue Ryu el que pregunto.

-No tengo id….-al parecer kai iba a responder pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡CHICOS!-se oyó un grito de una chica de cabello azul verdoso que le llegaba 2 dedos después de los hombros, tenía los ojos de color azul oscuro al igual que los de miyashiro y al parecer usaba lentes, traía puesto un traje de baño de eso que usan los surfistas.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto secamente momoko metiéndose delante de los rrbz, ya cuando la chica por fin había alcanzado al grupo de chicos.

-Yo soy Anais-respondió la chica con un poco de asco al ver a momoko.

-Ella es la líder número 1-dijo Tora con una sonrisa.

-¿El mundo está de cabeza o qué?-se preguntó a si mismo kaoretsu ya que no creía que ella fuera la líder número 1 y ellos los otros líderes.

-¿Me estas mirando con asco?-le pregunto momoko a Anais.

-Si ¿porque lo preguntas cachorrita?-dijo Anais con gracia y superioridad.

Momoko se enojó tanto que casi le cae a golpes a la chica que tenía enfrente si no es porque Kaoru y Erika la sostuvieron antes y la jalaron detrás de los chicos para tranquilizarla.

-Anais ellos quieren una competencia con nosotros-dijo kai serio.

-¿Con nosotros?-dijo Anais casi muriéndose de la risa.

-Si con ustedes ¿algún problema?-dijo kaorestu serio.

-no, no lo hay-dijo Anais limpiándose las lágrimas de tanto reírse y esa acción puso más seria a momotaro.

-¿Crees que somos idiotas?-dijo miyashiro serio.

-Está bien les diré lo que pasa, lo que pasa es que ustedes no se ven de los que surfean-dijo Anais seria y los chicos se quedaron con cara de como que WTF? Al igual que las chicas.

-¿U…us…te…..des creen que no…so…sotros surfeamos?-pregunto kaoretsu entre risas.

-¿No son un grupo?-pregunto confundido tora.

-Si pero no de surf, somos un grupo de skate-dijo momotaro cuando terminó de reírse, las chicas al contrario se quedaron calladas todo el tiempo ya que ellas sabían que consecuencias traen los surfistas y los skaters juntos.

-JAJAJAJAJA-ahora fue el turno de los 3 chicos que estaban al frente de reírse.

-Eso es lo más idiota que he escuchado en mi vida-dijo tora dejando a un lado su lado amable para traer a uno más duro y frio.

-Todo el mundo sabe que los skaters son una raza de idiotas sin un cerebro-dijo kai también votando su lado amable a la basura.

-Los surfistas mandan-dijo Anais con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Sabías que hay skater mujeres?-le pregunto miyashiro a kai.

-Claro que si esas son putas con más de 10 hijos-dijo kai fríamente, claro él no sabía que las chicas que estaban atrás de los rrbz eran skaters.

Pero de repente se oyó 5 tipos de sonidos el primero fue unas chicas corriendo, el segundo fue unos chicos cayéndose para atrás de un fuerte empujón, el tercero fue un gran golpe en unos testículos, el cuarto fue un gran puñetazo en la cara de un chico y el quinto fue una cachetada en la cara de una chicha.

-ESTOY SANGRANDO-grito tora al ver su nariz sangrando después del puñetazo que le brido Kaoru.

-MI CARA-grito Anais cuando vio que un lado de su cara estaba roja tomate ya que momoko le había dado una fuerte cachetada.

-¡AUUUUU!-grito como un loco kai mientras se revolcaba en el piso porque miyako, prácticamente le partió los testículos.

-Eso te pasa por puta-dijo fríamente momoko estando cara a cara de Anais.

-Óyeme bien idiota si vuelves a decir algo como eso te partiré la madre-dijo Kaoru mientras agarraba del cuello al pobre tora que solo asentía rápidamente por el miedo y seguía con su sangrado de nariz y labios.

-Lo siento pero me enojaste mucho-dijo miyako mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿Chicas nos vamos?-dijo momoko seriamente mientras caminado asía Altagracia que estaba en un mini bar bebiendo una malteada.

-Mejor vamos-dijo Naomi y las otras asintieron y se fueron atrás de momoko.

-Eso debió de doler-le dijo miyashiro con una sonrisa burlona a kai que aún seguía en el piso retorciéndose.

-¿Idiotas han visto a momoko?-pregunto shiro que había llegado justamente después que se fueron las chicas.

-¿Para que la quieres?-dijo momotaro serio viendo a shiro.

-La voy a invitar a salir-dijo shiro observando a Anais llevándose a rastres a kai.

-¿Invitar a salir?-pregunto kaoretsu confundido.

-Sí, estoy tratando de que ella sea mi novia de nuevo-dijo shiro esta vez observando a tora que lloraba mientras se lavaba la cara con el agua de mar.

-¿De nuevo?-pregunto esta vez miyashiro confundido y medio asustado por la cara de asesino que tenía momotaro.

-Lo siento pero eso no se podrá-dijo momotaro serio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido shiro.

-Porque momoko es mi novia-dijo momotaro dándose la vuelta y quedando frete al mar.

-¿¡QUEEE!?-se oyó el grito de todo menos de momotaro claro está.

-Así es soy novio de momoko quieras o no-dijo momotaro dándose la vuelta nuevamente, mientras que tenía una sonrisa de superioridad y señalaba acusadoramente a shiro el cual tenía una cara de como que WTF?.

-Esto no se terminara aquí momoko será mía-dijo shiro mientras corría asía su grupo que estaba por una extraña razón asiendo ejercicios o calentamientos.

-¿Qué coño fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto kaoretsu parándose al frete de momotaro quien seguía con esa sonrisa.

-Le mentiste-dijo miyashiro no creyéndose lo que acababa de ver y escuchar.

-Bueno prácticamente no fue una mentira-dijo momotaro con la misma sonrisa ligada con una de nervios.

-¿Prácticamente?-pregunto confundido natsu.

-Si ella será mi novia quiera o no-Y hay recupero su sonrisa segura de nuevo.

-¿La vas a obligar?-pregunto Ryu.

-No, pero por favor nadie se resiste a este cuerpo-dijo momotaro tocándose el pecho con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si esa Kaoru va hacer mía-dijo kaoretsu con su seguridad en nivel 100.

-Yo me conformo con miyako-dijo miyashiro con una sonrisa que marea a cualquiera chica o gay claro.

-Mejor vamos con ramón-dijo Zero negando al igual que los otros chicos.

-Por siento….. ¿Dónde está?-dijo kaoretsu viendo alrededor pero ningún rastro de ramón.

-¿No es ese de haya?-dijo miyashiro señalando a una hombre que exactamente se parecía a ramón bien me descubrieron era el, pero no tenía nada raro solo era el chapoteando en la orilla de la playa como un completo idiota-PERO esperen…. ¿Que eso que tiene en la espalda?-dijo confundido al ver que tenía algo pegado en la espalda.

-Deja ver-dijo natsu mientras que trataba de ver lo que tenía pero era muy difícil ya que ramón se movía mucho.-Es un letrero-dijo al ya lo que era.

-Y dice….."Animal en peligro de extinción: El idiotumuzraritumuz"-dijo kaoretsu leyendo lo que decía el letrero que tenía ramón pegado en la espalda.

-Mejor nos alejamos del mientras estemos en público-dijo Natsu y todos asintieron.

-Bueno y que esperan vamos a divertirnos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa muy agradable.

-EL QUE LLEGUE DE ULTIMO AL AGUA ES UN IDIOTA-dijo Ryu mientras corría asía el agua con los chicos casi matándose atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Eso chicos son unos idiotas-dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba su malteada que el hotel le proporcionaba gratis.

-Bueno a mí me pareció bien ya que si ellos no hubieran ido a joder nosotras todavía estuviéramos con esos 2 idiotas y la perra esa-dijo momoko con asco al recordar a Anais.

-En eso tienes razón amiga mía-dijo miyako.

-OHHH vaya ellos las defendieron sin que ustedes se den cuanta pero el amor no para desapercibido por mí-dijo erika con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba asía el cielo o en este caso el pequeño "techo" que tenía el mini bar.

-Ja si claro-dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo.

-¿No me creen?-pregunto erika indignada mientras que las 3 chicas asentían cmo si no fuera tan importante el tema-Pues déjenme decirles que esos chicos están locos por ustedes-dijo Dando un gran manotazo al mostrador.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo miyako desinteresada.

-creo que erika tiene razón-dijo Anabela mientras que jugaba con su consola.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto curiosa momoko.

-Les contare lo que paso-dijo Anabela.

**Flashback…**

-Anabela ayúdame a llevar esto a mi habitación en el hotel-dijo Altagracia mientras tenía una caja con preparativos para ir a la playa.

-Claro señorita Altagracia-dijo Anabela tomando la caja de Altagracia.

-Vamos-dijo Altagracia mientras que caminaba con Anabela atrás de ella.

Altagracia y Anabela caminaron cerca de los rrbz, Anabela no presto mucha atención pero se paró en seco cundo escucho lo que dijo momotaro….

-Porque momoko es mi novia-dijo momotaro dándose la vuelta y quedando frete al mar.

-¿¡QUEEE!?-se oyó el grito de todo menos de momotaro claro está.

-Así es soy novio de momoko quieras o no-dijo momotaro dándose la vuelta nuevamente, mientras que tenía una sonrisa de superioridad y señalaba acusadoramente a shiro el cual tenía una cara de como que WTF?.

-Esto no se terminara aquí momoko será mía-dijo shiro mientras corría asía su grupo que estaba por una extraña razón haciendo ejercicios o calentamientos.

-¿Qué coño fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto kaoretsu parándose al frete de momotaro quien seguía con esa sonrisa.

-Le mentiste-dijo miyashiro no creyéndose lo que acababa de ver y escuchar.

-Bueno prácticamente no fue una mentira-dijo momotaro con la misma sonrisa ligada con una de nervios.

-¿Prácticamente?-pregunto confundido natsu.

-Si ella será mi novia quiera o no-Y hay recupero su sonrisa segura de nuevo.

-¿La vas a obligar?-pregunto Ryu.

-No, pero por favor nadie se resiste a este cuerpo-dijo momotaro tocándose el pecho con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si esa Kaoru va hacer mía-dijo kaoretsu con su seguridad en nivel 100.

-Yo me conformo con miyako-dijo miyashiro con una sonrisa que marea a cualquiera chica o gay claro.

Anabela continúo el paso cunado oyó el grito de Altagracia a lo lejos…

**Fin del Flashback…**

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron las chicas confundidas por lo que dijo Anabela.

-Eso no puede ser cierto-dijo miyako aun sin creer lo dicho por Anabela.

-Lo es se los juro-dijo Anabela dejando su consola a un lado.

-Ves se los dije yo tengo un don y se cuándo a un chico le gusta una chica-dijo erika con una mano en el pecho y una sonrisa radiante.

-Bueno eso no me interesa por que no caeré ante sus "encantos"-dijo Kaoru asiendo comillas en sus dedos al llegar a la palabra encantos.

-Bueno si tanto nos quieren que luchen-dijo momoko bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su malteada para después bajar de su asiento que era un poco alto, y dirigirse de nuevo al hotel-CHICAS …¿NO VIENEN?-grito desde un poco lejos.

-Bueno recuerden que tenemos que ir al centro comercial así que vamos-dijo Kaoru bajando de su asiento para luego dirigirse a donde estaba momoko parada junto con las otras chicas.

-VAMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL-grito erika cuando se dirigían al hotel a cambiarse para ir al centro comercial a disfrutar de su día, mientras que unos chicos que ahora estaban mojados por el agua del mar que por cierto tenía un raro sabor a sal, sangre y lágrimas por que será ñee todas sabemos por qué es y las que no lo saben es por una sola razón y esa razón se llama tora XD, pero en fin me desvié del tema, esos chicos se dirigían al hotel a cambiarse junto con su "animal en peligro de extinción" llamado "El idiotumuzraritumuz" ya que iban al centro comercial por petición de natsu y como los líderes son buenos ellos cumplirán su pedido.

* * *

Buenazo eso fue todo por hoy y quiero aclarar algo como verán hay veces que sub cap seguidos o medio seguidos eso es porque mi imaginación está al límite pero después de esos caps mi imaginación vuelve a 0% por eso duro un poco para subir los otros caps faltantes pero eso no significa que no voy a seguir subiendo más.

Otra aclaración….bueno sé que me pidieron celos no sé si estos sean suficientes pero sé que seguiré poniendo algunos más y como verán los celos se reparten así…..Momoko y shiro…tora y Kaoru….y por ultimo….miyako y kai, no sé si poner celos de parte de las otras parejas pero para eso tendrá que hacer 3 personajes masculinos más pero eso no me molesta, si ustedes no quieren no lo are pero si quieren lo are, es como una cadena yo seré la cadena y ustedes me jalaran para el lado deseado.

Bueno y por último los personajes nuevos estarán en mí pinterest que por cierto el link esta en mi perfil y la última cosa por decir eso es importante en algunos casos subo un cap y se borran algunas palabras y tengo que eliminar el cap y editar el documento pero cuando lo público de nuevo y siguen con algunas líneas o palabras borradas así que si ven algo mal en el cap me avisan.

**Y ES HORA DE RESPONDER REVIEWS…**

**Daniela-Hoyos: **Seeee yo también me imaginé a los chicos con cara de retrasados en esa parte y el asesinato no se va poder cumplir en estos momentos porque aun necesitamos esos chicos pero no es imposible y si esperaste paciente te lo agradezco pero ya está aquí el cap ojala que lo disfrutes.

**Roxy-chan94:** jajaja soy una malota te deje en suspenso pero aquí tienes mi regalo de consolación el suspenso se fue a la mie…..

**Dumah Djim:** Claro como no lo voy a seguí y que bueno que te encanta.

**Mariluji:** Lo siento pero ese era el objetivo pero no te preocupes lo seguiré.

**Sonfran:** Bueno no sé si la historia es buena porque yo la escribo y las únicas que pueden comentar aquí son ustedes las lectoras y si me encanta el suspenso y bueno esas preguntas fueron respondidas hoy y aquí.

**Aoi-chan:** Una otaku presente eso me gusta y gracias.

**Rin Music: **Y claro que la continuare y gracias.

**Miku: **Claro que lo continuare y gracias.

* * *

**REVIEWS Pasados y no respondidos…**

**Cap 4…**

**Eliih him: **Si mis amigas lectoras también se enojaron con los jueces y hola a ti también y… ¿espera mi fic lo mencionan mucho? N nunca creí que lo harían pero bueno la vida es así y que bueno que te encante *.* eso me gusta y mejor empiezo a escribir XD.

**Cap 5…**

**Eliih him:** yo tampoco pero mi imaginación tiene muchas cosas ocultas y algunas dan miedo XD y la rata de 2 cabezas eso me salió por un sueño extraño que tuve pero después dije "Al demonio eso es bueno para el fic" y después empecé a escribir como una loca, y esa 2 parte bueno la primera se me ocurrió de la puta nada enserio no sé cómo me salió eso y la segunda bueno en esa dije "Los chicos nunca tienen castigos… ¿porque no ponerles uno?" y pobre de tu tío jajaj que bueno que te encanto el fic espero que lo sigas leyendo y igual mente besos para ti.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**BYE BYE.**


	11. Preparándonos

Buenas! Como no tengo nada que decir espérenme abajo :D..

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy….no estoy nada por una rara razón y por eso no lo quiero buscar.

* * *

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

**Con las chicas…**

Las chicas después de que subieron a la habitación del hotel se decidieron en bañarse pero como solo hay 1 baño en cada habitación decidieron que se bañaría por eso en este momento Naomi y Erika se están dando un gran y medio largo baño.

-Duran más que Altagracia cuando tiene mugre y eso es mucho tiempo-dijo kaoru con asco aun con su traje de baño puesto al igual que las otras.

-Chicas hablando de Altagracia hace un momento me llamo diciendo que quería que ustedes 3 pasaran por su habitación a buscar algunos papeles para la competencia-dijo Anabela mientras jugaba con una de sus 1000 consolas.

-Claro vamos ahora mientras las otras 2 se bañan-dijo momoko, mientras salía de la habitación junto con miyako y Kaoru y se dirigían hacia la habitación de Altagracia.

**Luego De Que Se Perdieran Mas De 20 Veces….**

-Bien ya llegamos-dijo momoko algo cansada.

-Vamos a entrar-dijo miyako mientras abría la puerta encontrándose con una Altagracia llena de papeles por todos los lados.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-pregunto Kaoru viendo el desorden de la hitación de Altagracia bueno lo que queda de ella ya que la otra parte no se ve por el desastre.

-Chicas por fin llegan-dijo Altagracia cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban paradas viendo el desastre que ella tenía-Necesito que vallan a donde Ramón y busquen los papeles que le pedí-dijo mientras firmaba algunos papeles.

-¿Solo era eso?-pregunto miyako.

-Si vallan rápido esos papeles son importantes-dijo Altagracia.

Las chicas asintieron y se fueron prácticamente a la habitación de enfrente y tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta de madera, las chicas hicieron caso y entraron pero al entrar se encontraron con la misma imagen anterior solo que un poco masculina, ¿me explico? Claro que si lo voy a hacer, lo que las chicas encontraron fue a un ramón muy ocupado firmando papeles como loco.

-oh, chicas son ustedes-dijo ramón subiendo la cabeza para ver quién era.

-Venimos por los papeles de Altagracia-dijo momoko viendo el desastre supremo que tenía es hombre en esa pobre habitación. (Pobre de la limpiadora)-pensó momoko.

-Aún no he terminado de firmarlos y además tengo que llevarles estos sobres a los chicos-dijo ramón señalando 2 sobres blancos.

-Nosotras se lo llevaremos mientras que miyako espera por los papeles de Altagracia-dijo momoko primero señalando a Kaoru y a ella y luego señalando a miyako.

-Eso sería una buena idea-dijo ramón-Bien uno es para la habitación de momotaro y los otros y el otro es para la de kaoretsu y los otros-dijo dándole el primer sobre a momoko y el segundo a Kaoru.

-Bien miyako espera aquí-dijo momoko mientras salía con Kaoru detrás.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-dijo miyako al aire ya cuando momoko y Kaoru se habían ido.

-Miyako esto tomara mucho tiempo me puedes traer un café hay una maquina en el otro pasillo-dijo ramón mientras que firmaba algunos papeles y la pobre miyako solo se limitó a suspirar y a dirigirse hacia el lugar indicado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::::::::::::

-Bien Kaoru tú tienes que entregar el tuyo en la otra habitación y yo en esta-dijo momoko dándose la vuela quedando frente a la puerta blanca de madera, mientras que Kaoru seguía hasta la otra habitación.

-Tocare la puta puerta, le dejare el estúpido sobre y me iré-dijo momoko para sí misma, mientras que tocaba la puerta.

-pase-se oyó un grito detrás de la puerta, cosa que indico a momoko a pasar y cosa que ella hizo.

-Bueno ya momoko entro, me toca a mí-dijo Kaoru para sí misma para después tocar la puerta brutalmente.

-PASE ANIMAL-se oyó un grito detrás de la puerta, Kaoru solo se limitó a reír por el insulto ya que había logrado lo que quería molestar a los que estaban a dentro pero en este caso será diferente, cosa que ella no sabía, bueno en fin Kaoru entro a la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miyako p.o.v:**

Estaba caminado por los pasillos buscando la condenada máquina de café que se supone que estaría aquí, pero no está, mejor busco en el otro pasillo. Seguí buscando pero nada mejor me voy y le digo que la quitaron….¿Qué es eso? Pero si es la máquina de café es mi día de suerte bueno no lo es porque me han pasado muchas cosas raras.

Me acerco a la maquina tomando un vaso de los muchos que hay al lado en una pequeña mesita y sirvo hasta llenar el vaso, cojo otro, que yo también quiero café no busque por todo el pasillo la maquina por el viejo, pero me sentiría muy mal si no le llevo el café que me pidió así que se lo voy a llevar, bueno cuando termine de esto.

Siento que alguien me toca el hombro, me volteo y encuentro ese rubio que tanto me jode pero a veces me defiende y por eso no puedo dormir en las putas noches y si estoy hablando de miyashiro.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto secamente, no tengo ganas de hablar con él solo me hace recordar lo que paso hace algunos 30 minutos atrás.

-Nada solo quería pedirte disculpas, pero no sé porque, si yo no hice nada, pero aun así siento que hice algo malo-dice, parece confundido.

-Bueno no te preocupes-digo pero ahora que me doy cuenta el también sigue en traje de baño y también me doy cuenta de que en el lado derecho de la máquina de café hay una pequeña mesita con una jarra de agua y varios vasos, pero que despistada soy.

-¿Enserio estas bien? Bueno lo pregunto por lo que dijo ese tipo-dice algo…. ¿nervioso? Y….¿sonrojado?

-Si lo estoy-digo mientras bebo de mi vaso de café…ESTA CALIENTE….esta tan caliente que solté el vaso y lo deje caer y el me mira confundido asiendo muecas creí que se va a reír pero paso algo inesperado, el cogió un vaso lo lleno de agua y se lo metió a la boca para después ¿¡BESARME!? ¿Quién se cree que es?...¿¡Espera le estoy correspondiendo!?, aunque devo admitirlo besa bien.

**Normal p.o.v:**

El beso de miyako y miyashiro era suave con un toque de pasión y un toque más pequeño de lujuria, bueno está el agua en el medio que entre miyashiro y miyako se iba desvaneciendo porque ellos se la iban bebiendo, miyako de repente paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico pero como él no se va a quedar a atrás le agarro firmemente la cintura y siguieron con su beso hasta que el aire les dijo que se separan ya que lo necesitaban y era urgente, así que se separaron y miyashiro pego la frente con la de ella mientras sonreía victorioso y la chica solo se limitaba a sonrojarse muy fuertemente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh pero si es kaoru-dijo kaoretsu acercándose a kaoru.

-Toma idiota-dijo kaoru lanzándole a la cara el sobre que le dio ramón-¿Dónde están los otros?-dijo confundida al ver que estaba sola con kaoretsu.

-Natsu y Zero se están bañando, Ryu y miyashiro salieron por ahí y momotaro está en la otra habitación-dijo kaoretsu tomando el sobre y dándole la vuelta para ver lo que decía al frente.

-Bueno me voy-dijo kaoru dándose la vuelta.

-Espera que es esto-dijo kaoretsu señalando el sobre.

-No lo sé, lo único que se es que el viejo de tu jefe te lo envía-dijo kaoru dándose la vuelta quedando cara a cara con kaoretsu, kaoru se sonrojo al instante no solo por la acercaría si no porque el chico aun seguía en traje de baño al igual que ella.

-Kaoru-la nombro el chico acercándose más a la chica con una sonrisa de lado muy sensual por si me preguntan y ella, ella solo daba paso asía atrás cuando el chico se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Qu…que?-pregunto tartamudeando la chica ya cuando estaba pegada de la pared y no tenía más salida.

-Tienes la cara roja-dijo kaoretsu agarrándole la cintura a la chica.

-Suelta…-pero la chica fue interrumpida por que unos labios habían posados en los suyos de manera posesiva, asombrándola y enojándola más de lo que estaba.

Kaoru luchaba para que el chico la soltara, pero desgraciadamente para ella (N/A: Pero no para nosotras) el chico era más fuerte y ella no podía hacer nada más que caer en los encantos del peli-negro, si así es amigos ella cayo completamente en los encantos de kaoretsu y eso la llevo a corresponder el beso, cosa que encanto a kaoretsu y le subió la pasión al beso, pero como kaoru no es tan estúpida rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, pero kaoretsu al notar eso subió al 100% la pasión, pero lastimosamente se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

-Vuel…ves a ha…cer eso idiota y te mato-dijo kaoru con la respiración agitada, mientras que seguía con los brazos alrededor del cuellos de kaoretsu el cual sonreía de lado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Momoko p.o.v:**

Cuando entre en la habitación no había nadie, pero de seguro deben de estar en el baño, le reste importancia y decidí ver la habitación, era realmente igual a la de nosotras, no estaba tan desorganizada pero no era que estuviera súper organizada como si fuera la habitación de la reina o algo así pero tampoco era un basurero, decidí sentarme en una de las 3 camas, estaba cansada y esa cama fue lo primero que vi así que no me juzguen, vi una pequeña foto al lado de la almohada, la tome y era una foto a color de miyashiro, kaoretsu y momotaro, parecían de 5 años en esa foto estaban al lado de una mujer que era muy hermosa tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era de color rojo como el de momotaro traía puesto un gran vestido de color verde era muy largo y bonito, por inercia sonreí al ver la foto pero una voz me sobresalto….

-Esa es mi madre-dijo momotaro, él estaba recostado del marco de la puerta para ir al pequeño pasillo que va directo al baño, yo me asuste al verlo y deje la foto a un lado-Murió cuando teníamos 9-dijo sentándose al lado mío, yo me sentí muy mal y baje la cabeza.

-Lo siento-dije aun con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-No te preocupes es el ciclo de la vida-dijo, yo sentí como me ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza y comenzaba a acariciarme el cabello.

-No enserio yo lo siento-dije subiendo mi cabeza pero me sentí tan mal que comencé a llorar, no sé porque si ¿ya le pedí disculpas que más tengo que hacer? No lo sé pero lo único que se es que el me abrazo y yo le correspondí, ¿pero que demonios? ¿Estoy llorando en su hombro? Si lo estoy haciendo, ya se lo que me pasa esto me recuerda a mi madre, ahora estoy llorando más fuerte doy pena después de esto de seguro se reirá de mí, pero creo que llevo minutos o horas llorando no lo sé lo único que se es que llevo mucho llorando, ven hasta ya se separó ahora va a comenzar a burlarse…..no lo está haciendo solo me mira seriamente ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está creando algún chiste? Pero yo sigo con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas soy una inútil.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Momotaro la vio seriamente mientras ella seguía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y rojos de tanto llorar, al parecer había llevado años sin poder votar una sola lagrima de esos ojos rosas que tiene. Momotaro se empezó a acercar lentamente a sus labios momoko aún no se había dado cuenta ya que ella tenía los ojos borrosos de tanto llorar, pero se dio cuenta ya cuando los labios del peli-rojo estaban junto con los de ella, ella duro unos cuantos minutos para reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo respondió al beso indicando a momotaro que le subiera la pasión, él lo hizo como todo un niño bueno pero no llego al 100% al igual que los verdecitos, los pobres se tuvieron que separar por la falta del estúpido aire esa frase la dijo momotaro al terminar el beso pero después sonrió y pego su frente con la de momoko y le dijo…

-No te preocupes-dijo suavemente asiendo que momoko lo abrazara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Luego De Que Miyako le llevara el café a ramón y se despegara a miyashiro….**

-No puedo creer que él me haya besado-dijo miyako con los papeles que deberían de ser entregados a Altagracia en este momento.-Mejor le entrego esto a Altagracia-dijo para después entrar a la habitación de Altagracia y a entregarle los papeles para después irse hacia su habitación.

-hola chicas-dijo miyako cuando entro a su habitación encontrándose con una momoko con la cara bien roja y una Naomi tratando de saber que paso.

-Hola miyako al fin llegas veo que también tienes la cara rojo-dijo Naomi iba vestida con una camisa de botones naranja y abajo una camiseta de color azul oscuro, sus típicos lentes naranja, unos jeans azules con unos converse negros con detalles azules.

-Es porque me callo café en la cara-dijo miyako tapándose la cara-me voy a bañar-dijo y rápidamente tomo todo lo necesario y corrió asía el baño para luego bañarse tranquilamente.

-Bueno si tú lo dices-dijo y se dirigió asía donde estaba momoko.-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿por qué estas roja?-dijo sentándose al lado de momoko.

-por el calor-dijo mientras así un ademan con las manos indicando que tenía calor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Luego de que kaoru saliera prácticamente corriendo de esa habitación….**

-Bueno por lo menos Sali de ahí-dijo al aire mientras entraba a su habitación.

-MMMMM-Erika comenzó a hacer ruidos mientras giraba alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-pregunto kaoru desesperada al ver que Erika no se le despegaba.

-¿Por qué tienes la cara roja?-preguntó curiosa y con sospecha, lo que hizo sonrojar a kaoru más.

-Me queme con el sol ¿algún problema mama?-dijo kaoru viendo la vestimenta de Erika que consistía en un vestido azul con los bordes blancos, el vestido le dejaba ver los hombros y las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos, traía unas zapatillas blancas y una pequeña sombrero azul con detalles blancos pero también traía un collar azul con los bordes blancos y su cabello estaba en una pequeña coleta arriba y lo que sobraba eran rizos gordos.

-No hija pero está bien-dijo erika siguiéndole el juego a kaoru.

-¿Anabela está en el baño?-pregunto kaoru mientras agarraba todo lo que tenía que agarrar para darse una ducha.

-Si-dijo erika.

-Ya termine-dijo anabela saliendo del baño ya cambiada con una camisa de color lila, con un chaleco de color azul casi llegando a morado y unos shorts del mismo color del chaleco con detalles color lila y unas medias largas hasta un dedo más después de las rodillas de color lila con rayas del mismo color del chaleco con unos converse de color negro y estaba peinada de igual manera que siempre.

-Bien pues me voy a dar un baño-dijo kaoru para después entrar al baño mientras que erika miraba la puerta con sospecha y Anabela miraba a erika con la mirada confusa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Natsu p.o.v:**

Salí del baño ya cambiado y bañado estaba vestido con una camisa de color verde azulado tenía un cinturón de tirantes amarillo, unos jeans negros con unos converse de color amarillo y mis lindos y típicos lentes amarillos; Bueno sé que soy hermoso pero ese no es el caso aquí el caso es que voy saliendo del baño y encuentro a momotaro tirado en la cama con cara de retrasado mental, eso me dio miedo y mucho, nunca creí ver a mi líder tirado de esa forma en una cama y con esa cara esto me está dando miedo y no sé porque esta así y de seguro si le pregunto me mandara a la mierda, quiero saber que está pasando pero las únicas pistas que tengo son: escuche que la puerta se abría mientras me bañaba escuche unas dos voces hablando y de seguro una era de momotaro y la otra no sé y después de eso escuche que alguien lloraba y no era momotaro por que no tiene rastros de haber llorado y después de eso escuche que todo se calló por un leve momento para después escuchar como alguien salía corriendo y serraba la puerta, mmm esto es muy sospechoso.

Casi me olvido de momotaro que aún sigue tirado en la cama con esa sonrisa ¿Qué hago?...!ya se¡ llamare su atención…..

-Momotaro ya te puedes dar un baño-dije para obviamente llamar su atención.

-mmmmmmm-hizo un extraño sonido creo que trata de decirme que lo deje en paz.

-ok-dije para salir casi corriendo asía la otra habitación antes de irme pude notar como ponía cara de idiota al levantarse de la cama.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de la otra habitación pero me encontré con una sorpresa era zero que está viendo a kaoretsu el cual estaba con la misma cara de momotaro si, así es la cara de retrasado mental, bueno en fin kaoretsu estaba haciendo algo más o menos igual a lo que está haciendo momotaro lo único que tenia de diferente era que en vez de estar en la cama estaba en el suelo con una marca de una mano en la mejilla izquierda, mmm que raro se está poniendo esto.

-Zero ¿Qué paso?-digo confundido.

-No lo sé acabo de salir del baño-dice algo confundido.

-¿Dónde está ryu?-digo al no verlo.

-Salió antes de que me metiera a bañar-dijo.

-Mmm ok-digo analizando la situación-Necesito que me sigas-digo de repente confundiéndolo.

-Bueno-dijo para luego seguirme.

Yo abrí la puerta y Salí con zero detrás pero me paro de repente esto me está dando más miedo de lo normal pude notar como zero se hacía un lado para ver lo que yo está viendo, era nada más y nada menos que miyashiro con la misma cara de retrasado mental que tenían sus hermanos pero en este caso miyashiro se chocaba con la puerta una y otra vez y sigue con la cara de retrasado mental.

-¿Qué coño?-dijo sorprendido zero.

-¿Miyashiro?-dije para ver si llamaba su atención pero mi plan fallo.

Pero de un momento a otro zero le abrió la puerta y miyashiro siguió caminado hasta caer en la misma que esta momotaro el cual se estaba bañando.

-Esto se está volviendo muy raro-dije antes de sentarme en el sofá al lado de zero.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto sarcásticamente mirándome y luego mirando la tv para luego encenderla y poner el canal de luchas yo solo me limite a ver la lucha.

Ahora que lo noto mejor se ve bien con esa ropa y no soy gay, ah es cierto ustedes no lo están viendo así que lo describiré, el llevaba una camisa verde con una camiseta azul debajo tenía un collar raro de muchas bolitas blancas, unos jeans azules y unos converse verdes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Normal p.o.v:**

Kaoru ya había salido del baño y la siguiente en entrar fue momoko, momoko no pudo entrar al de su habitación porque miyako al parecer duraba más de 2 horas.

-Bien ahora hay que esperar a miyako y a momoko-dijo erika sentándose en la cama.

-Wao ese vestuario es increíble-dijo Naomi mirando a kaoru de pies a cabeza, la cuan tenía una musculosa blanca con una calavera dibujada negra, unos jeans negros, unos converse blancos y una gorra blanca con detalles en negro la cual tapaba la parte de arriba de su peinado el cual consistía en el pelo suelto.

-Les dije que compraba ropa una vez al año-dijo kaoru no dándole mucha importancia.

-Chicas ¿Dónde está momoko?-dijo miyako entrando a la habitación ya cambiada.

-Se está dando un baño-dijo Anabela observando la habitación detalladamente

-_En un año se junta mucho dinero_-susurro Erika al ver las vestimentas de miyako que consistía en un vestido corto que le llegaba hasta 1 dedo más arriba de las rodillas, en el medio del vestido tenía un cinturón que dividía el vestido en 2 partes la parte de arriba era blanca y la de abajo era azul oscuro con lunares blancos, miyako tenía unas zapatillas blancas bajas del color blanco y estaba peinada de igual manera, 2 coletas altas.

-¿Aquí?-pregunto nuevamente miyako.

-No, en la fuente-dijo sarcásticamente kaoru lo cual hizo que miyako rodara los ojos con indiferencia.

-¡CHICAS!-Grito alegremente Altagracia cuando entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto amargamente kaoru.

-Nada solo quería saber cunado nos iríamos-dijo Altagracia.

-señorita Altagracia se ve muy bien-dijo Naomi al ver la vestimenta de Altagracia que consistía en un vestido ajustado de color rojo y unos tacones altos de color rojo y en la mano tenía una caja de chocolates.

-Gracias-dijo finamente.

-¿A dónde va a ir?-pregunto Anabela ya que ella sabía que Altagracia solo la acompañaría hasta afuera del hotel.

-A un restaurante se supone que tengo que cenar con el encargado de la competencia-dijo Altagracia viendo sus uñas que por cierto estaban pintadas de color rojas.

-Bueno ya termine-dijo momoko saliendo del baño.

-_Enserio ¿Cuánto dineros puedes reunir en un año?_ –susurro Erika no creyéndose lo que veía era una momoko con una blusa de gasa blanca, unos short rosas y unas bailarinas blancas, su cabello estaba de la misma forma de siempre amarrado en una coleta alta con un gran moño adornándolo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Altagracia, mientras salía de la habitación seguida por las chicas y se dirigían hacia el centro comercial.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien nenas ya termine-dijo momotaro saliendo del baño y de la fase de estupidez mental, él iba vestido con una camisa arremangada de color rojo vino, unos jeans azul claro y unos converse de color rojo, su cabello estaba como siempre y con su fiel gorra en la sima.

-Sabes que no, nos importa ¿verdad?-dijo zero mientras veía la tv.

-Púdranse-dijo momotaro mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Te ves fabuloso-dijo natsu con un toque de gay fingido lo que hizo que los chicos se estallaran de risa.

-Lo sé-dijo momotaro con el mismo toque gay fingido.

-Bien me toca a mí-dijo miyashiro parándose de la cama y saliendo de la misma fase de momotaro.

-Pues ve rápido-dijo zero ya aburrido.

-No jodas-dijo miyashiro para después entrar al baño.

-Hola chicos-dijo Ruy entrando al cuarto ya cambiado.

-¿Dónde coño estabas?-pregunto momotaro mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-En la recepción-dijo Ryu sentándose al lado de natsu.

-¿Ya estás listo?-pregunto zero viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Es que estas ciego?-dijo Ryu y zero solo se limitó a rodar lo ojos; Ryu llevaba puesto una camiseta de color roja, un chaleco de color negro sin mangas, unos jeans negros, unos converse rojos y un collar con una pequeña calavera en el centro.

-Hola ya termine-dijo kaoretsu entrando a la habitación.

-Al fin-dijo natsu.

-Bueno solo falta miyashiro-dijo momotaro.

-Chicos ¿Me veo bien?-dijo ramón entrando a la habitación con un esmoquin negro de corbata azul con lunares blancos.

-Si vas para un velorio si-dijo kaoretsu sin darle importancia.

-Gracias kaoretsu tú también te ves bien-dijo ramón observando la vestimenta de kaorestu, la cual era una camisa de color verde oscuro, un jean negro y unos converse del mismo color que su camisa.

-¿A dónde demonios vas?-pregunto confundido momotaro.

-A una cena con el organizador de la competencia-dijo ramón tomando las flores que estaban en el florero.

-¿Por qué te llevas las flores?-dijo natsu mientras que miraba a ramón que con un lazo rojo amarraba las flores.

-Hay que llevar un regalo y solo compre este estúpido lazo-dijo ramón mientras que los chicos negaban con la cabeza.

-Ya termine-dijo miyashiro saliendo del baño ya cambiado, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de color azul marino con unos jeans rasgados de color azul claro y unos converse blancos.

-Pues que esperamos-dijo ramón ya con sus flores listas-vamos nos-dijo para luego salir con los chicos así la recepción.

* * *

Bueno a que las sorprendí a que sí, no se esperaban esto no es cierto, pero bueno decidí que lo del centro comercial lo dejaríamos para después ya que necesito una nueva personaje pero eso se lo dejo a ustedes así es necesito a una nueva chica y una de ustedes la creara se preguntaran "¿Quién lo hará?" bueno eso es fácil de responder es un concurso ¿Cómo lo harán? Bueno es fácil responderán una pregunta sencilla y la primera en responder correctamente ganara bueno la pregunta es esta…..

¿Cuál es mi pareja entre los rrbz y las ppgz favorita?

Bien si responden correctamente ganaran pero solo la primera en responder, pero tengo una advertencia la cual es que las parejas son las originales ósea que las que yo crees no están incluidas, solo tiene que adivinar cuna es mi pareja favorita entre los rojos, verdes o azules, cuando ya sepan cuál es su respuesta déjenla en sus reviews y la primera en responder correctamente gana. Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que participen y a la ganadora le enviare un mensaje privado avisándole que gano pero si no tiene una cuenta oficial va hacer un poco difícil así que le pido que se cree una cuenta oficial.

**Hora de los reviews…. **

**Roxy-cahn94:** Al principio me dio un poco de pena pero después se me paso y creme fue rápido y las aventuras fueron suspendidas para el próximo cap.

**Daniela-Hoyos:** Nadie se lo esperaba y no te culpo que te hayas quedado así y a todas mis amigas le dio una mescla de ternura e indignación y no sé porque lo de los celos no hay problema pero ahora es que esto está empezando y las otras parejas lo estaba pensando y si puede que tengan lugar en esta historia y no solo sean rellenos.

**Shinku kitsune:** seee kaoretsu es kaoretsu y no se puede cambiar, momotaro le gusta momoko saltemos juntas para celebrar ok no y miyashiro tal vez su mente se explotó en ese momento y se convirtió en todo un chico celoso y sobre protector.

**Eliih Him:** Mi mente no es tan sexy pero está bien XD creo que shiro no tiene admiradoras XD y los celos de las chicas eso yo tambien lo pense pero aun no es el momento mi querida lectora, aun no es el momento….y creo que brick está más que enterado de que lo amas.

**SonFran:** Si y ahora puedes disfrutar del 11 no es bueno y lo del centro comercial eso lo dejaremos para el otro cap.

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que le haya gustado.

¿**Reviews?**


	12. El centro comercial y mas celos

Hola yoo aquí de nuevo pero con mucho sueño….si estoy escribiendo esto con sueño y es porque no la puedo escribir más tarde así que será con sueño.

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy….no estoy nada por una rara razón y por eso no lo quiero buscar.

* * *

**RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

**Con los chicos:**

-Me encanta la parte trasera del hotel-dijo natsu mientras caminaba hacia el centro comercial junto con su grupo.

-Y a mí me encanta esa-dijo kaoretsu señalando el trasero de una chica que iba pasando y los otros lo miraron por varios segundos y después negaron con la cabeza.

-Que idiota eres-dijo momotaro, mientras visualizaba el gran moño de su "casi novia", momoko la cual está sentada en una pequeña mesita de 2 sillas con shiro, si eso molesto mucho a momotaro.

-¿Qué están haciendo esos 2 juntos?-pregunto zero al ver lo que momotaro veía con odio y asco.

-Tal vez están teniendo su cita-dijo Ryu desinteresado.

-¿Cita?-pregunto momotaro confundido y enojado.

-Sí, hace un rato escuche cuando iba a entrar a la habitación que shiro le pidió una cita a momoko y ella respondio que si pero al parecer se veía como un zombie-dijo Ryu.

-Explícate mejor ¿quieres?-dijo natsu no entendiendo.

-Bien-dijo ryu-les explicare que fue lo que paso-dijo desinteresado, mientras se sentaba en una mesa de 8 personas que estaba cerca de la de momoko.

**Flash back…**

Ryu estaba en la recepción con un grupo de chicos que estaban jugando en una consola conectada a una gran tv, el juego esta entretenido, pero ya era el turno de ryu, y lo que hizo ryu fue ganar el puto juego y todos los chicos que estaban viendo el juego o jugándolo lo proclamaron el rey del juego, pero lastimosamente ryu se tenía que ir se hacía tarde así que puso rumbo hacia la habitación.

Cuando llego se bañó y cambio y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de al lado donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, pero se encontró con una mini conversación por el camino….

-Momoko vamos a tener una cita-dijo shiro con ánimos y con una grabadora en la mano, por si momoko se negaba más tarde o cuando dejara de parecer un zombie.

-ok-dijo momoko con una voz apagada y desanimada es como si estuviera en shock.

-Bien-dijo shiro apagando la grabadora. -Te veo afuera del hotel-dijo para luego irse a cambiar ya que él tenía el traje de baño puesto.

Ryu se encogió los hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

**Fin del Flash back…**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Ryu tomando su malteada la cual pidió hace 5 minutos atrás.

-Maldición-dijo para sí mismo momotaro.-Tengo que separarlos-dijo momotaro, mirando como shiro le hablaba a momoko y esta solo miraba hacia otra mesa la cual estaban sus amigas mirándola con lastima.

-¿Eso no es extremo?-pregunto miyashiro.

-oh mira quien esta hay-dijo momotaro señalando a kai que estaba hablando con miyako en una esquina.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo miyashiro parándose de repente de la silla, llamando la atención de varias personas.

-Creo que están demasiado paranoicos-dijo kaoretsu sin darle importancia.

-oh pero que veo hay-dijo miyashiro señalando a tora que estaba sentado en una mesa de 2 sillas con Kaoru.

-Ese tipo está jodiendo demasiado hay que sacarlo del camino-dijo kaoretsu con cara de asesino.

-Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido-dijo miyashiro mientras que momotaro y kaoretsu asentían y los otros negaban con la cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con miyako…**

-Bien para que me trajiste aquí-dijo miyako con los brazos cruzados.

-Te quería pedir disculpas por lo anterior, yo no sabía que era un skate y dije eso porque ese chico me provocó-dijo kai "arrepentido". El vestía con una camiseta de color verde azulado claro, en sima un chaleco de color negro, su fiel collar con un dije de un candadito, unos jeans negros y unos converses del mismo color de su camisa y estaba peinado con una coleta baja.

-No, la que debería de disculparse soy yo-dijo miyako arrepentida mientras bajaba la cabeza y él se reía triunfante, pero retiro la risa rápidamente cuando miyako subió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes miyako, ya no me duele-dijo kai con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a miyako.

-Bueno pues entonces me voy-dijo miyako nerviosa, antes de alejarse de kai pero cuando iba a irse kai le agarro fuertemente la muñeca y la apego a, el para besarla, mientras que miyako se resistía…Ya estaba a pocos milímetros de sus labios miyako seguía resistiéndose, pero kai la sostenía fuertemente las muñecas y la cara mientras que en su cara tenia enganchada una sonrisa malévola y triunfante, pero de pronto sintió como su cara era desfigurada por un puñetazo que miyashiro le mando…..destruyéndole la nariz por completo.

-Pero qué demonios….MI NARIZ-dijo kai para luego gritar como un marica, antes de que miyashiro lo agarrara por el collar que tenía antes y aún sigue teniendo.

-Escúchame bien idiota porque solo lo repetiré una sola vez-dijo miyashiro amenazante, mientras que kai asentía con miedo y miyako miraba la escena en shock-Ella es mía-dijo esas simples palabras antes de soltar el collar del pobre kai el cual se fue corriendo como todo un marica.

-Gra…gra…cias-dijo miyako nerviosa y sonrojada con la cabeza abajo.

-No hay problema-dijo miyashiro con una sonrisa antes de irse a sentar con sus amigos de nuevo al igual que miyako pero esta iba muy sonrojada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con Kaoru…**

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kaoru enojada.

-Solo quiero pedir disculpas, es que acaso no puedo-dijo tora con una sonrisa. El vestía con una camiseta de color naranja claro, un abrigo de color negro por fuera y por dentro naranja, unos jeans azules y unos converses naranja neón, él tenía una gargantilla de puas.

-No-dijo Kaoru secamente, cosa que enojo un poco a tora pero aun así mantenía su sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno sé que esto es incómodo para ti y todo eso pero solo te pido que me disculpes-dijo tora con la voz arrepentida más falsa que pudo hacer.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes por decir me voy-dijo Kaoru parándose de la silla.

-Espera-dijo de repente antes de agarrarle la mano a Kaoru para que no se alejara.

-¿Qué?-pregunto secamente.

-¿Me perdonas?-dijo con voz de perrito a medio morir, lo que hizo que Kaoru suspirar.

-Bien pero no te me acerques-dijo Kaoru soltándose del agarre del chico.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Kaoru.

-Porque te puedo hacer lo mismo que te hice en la playa-dijo Kaoru amenazadoramente mientras se alejaba un poco del chico.

-No creo que lo hagas en público-dijo mientras se acercaba más- Además fue suerte de principiante-dijo agarrándole la cintura, pero la soltó al instante de que sintió que su cara al parecer iba a explotar.

-¿Kaoretsu?-dijo Kaoru confundida.

Si así es kaoretsu apareció como un puto héroe de caricaturas dejando al malo, en este caso tora, retorciéndose en el suelo con la nariz más que rota y eso que ya se la habían curado, que desperdicio.

-Si te vuelves a acercar a ella idiota te juro que te mato carbón-dijo kaorestu amenazadoramente agarrando a tora por el cuello de su camisa mientras solo se cubría la nariz con las dos manos y asentía rápidamente, y bueno Kaoru estaba más que en shock estaba como que WTF?...

-S…si-dijo tartamudeando del miedo pero kaoretsu lo soltó rápidamente y con cara de asco.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kaoru al ver la cara de asco.

-Se hizo pipi-dijo kaoretsu señalando los pantalones de tora los cuales estaban llenos de pipi, Kaoru rápidamente puso su cara de asco en modo: on, mientras que tora se tapaba lo más que podía y se moría de la vergüenza ya que todos los que pasaban por ahí veían la escena con burla y un poco de lastima por la nariz.

-idiota-dijo kaoretsu antes de irse y dejar la escena pasada.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-dijo Kaoru para si misma antes de hacer lo mismo que kaoretsu para después dirigirse a donde sus amigas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuestra peli-roja estaba más que aburrida con el chico que tenía adelante, no es que fuera un idiota, un egocéntrico o algo por el estilo pero es que a ella no le atraía y por esa razón ella estaba aburrida.

-Y eso es todo-dijo shiro mientras momoko asentía con aburrimiento, shiro al parecer noto eso y se puso un poco incómodo y nervioso.

-¿Momoko de que quieres tu malteada?-dijo shiro nervioso mientras se levantaba para comprar lo dicho anteriomente.

-De fresa-dijo momoko desinteresada.

-Ok vuelvo en un segundo-dijo para después irse.

-Que aburrimiento-dijo para sí misma momoko, claro después de un largo y hondo suspiro.

-_Momoko_-se oyó un susurro desde cerca pero al parecer momoko lo ignoro-_Momoko_-se oyó de nuevo el susurro, pero imitando la misma acción de antes momoko lo ignoro-_Momoko_-el susurro era insistente, pero momoko ya se estaba hartando-_Momoko-_hay esta ese puto susurro de nuevo, esta vez momoko buscaba de donde podía provenir el susurro, miro asía todos los lados pero al parecer no lo encontraba hasta que algo le toco la pierna, no se sorprendió por que estaba acostumbrada a que los ratones que habían en su casa le tacaran las piernas o algo por el estilo y decidió ver lo que era, era nada más ni nada menos que momotaro debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué haces hay subnormal?-dijo momoko mientras observaba que momotaro se paraba del suelo y agarraba una de las sillas de otra mesa vacía y la colocaba al lado de la de momoko.

-Nada solo vine por nuestra cita-dijo momotaro sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida momoko pero cuando momotaro iba a responder un shiro salvaje apareció.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-dijo shiro con 2 malteadas en la mano.

-O veo que nos trajiste nuestras malteadas eres tan amable pero de seguro quieres traer la tuya así que ve a buscarla-dijo momotaro asiéndose el inocente para luego agarrar los 2 vasos de malteada que tenía shiro en la mano y posicionarlos en la mesa y seguido empujar a shiro lejos.

-¿Enserio que demonios haces aquí?-dijo momoko confundida, medio enojada y un poco…¿Contenta?

-Solo te vi aburrida con un zombie y decidí alegrarte la vida-dijo momotaro mientras le daba un sorbo a uno de los vasos.

-No estaba aburrida, solo estaba pensando-dijo momoko un poco sonrosada.

-Si claro-dijo momotaro con evidente sarcasmo.

-¿No me crees?-dijo momoko enojándose un poco.

-Nop-dijo mientras seguía disfrutando de su malteada recién robada por así decirlo.

-Bueno chicos ya traje mi malteada disfrutemos de nuestra cita grupa-dijo shiro cuando llego con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la otra silla vacía….pero después de procesar lo que dijo frunció el ceño.-¿Qué demonios quieres momotaro?-dijo evidentemente enojado.

-Como tú lo dijiste esto es una cita grupal-dijo momotaro.

-Momoko dile que se valla-dijo shiro con un asentó infantil.

-Déjalo ahí no está haciendo nada-dijo momoko desinteresada para luego probar esa malteada que la estaba esperando, dejando a shiro con cara de sorpresa y a momotaro con cara de violador del bosque.

Después de esa pequeña pero infantil discusión momotaro logro quedarse, hicieron todo tipo de estupideces para ver cuál era mejor entre los 3 grupos pero de pronto llegó la hora de irse al parecer momoko se fue con una gran sonrisa para donde estaban las chicas, mientras que con los 2 caballeros.

-¿Ya entendiste?-pregunto momotaro al aire, mientras miraba como momoko y sus amigas volvían al hotel.

-Creo que si-dijo shiro de igual forma.

-Bueno pues entonces he ganado la batalla-dijo momotaro mientras se retiraba.

-¡ESPERA!-grito shiro para poder detener a momotaro el cual se iba hacia donde sus amigos y hermanos para poder retirarse al hotel.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido al ver la sonrisa de shiro.

-Suerte-dijo shiro antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre el grupo de personas que pasaban y pasaban.

-Gracias-dijo momotaro con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia donde sus hermanos y amigos, para luego irse al hotel.

* * *

Ñeeeee este es súper corto lose pero el otro será una recompensa será más o menos gracioso y obviamente más largo y lo siento por el retraso es que tengo escuela y porquerías así, si por desgracia ya entre pero eso no significa que dejare el fic así que no se preocupen…y también el retraso es por el puto he inevitable BLOQUEO semanal que siempre me pasa.

**Respuestas de reviews…**

**Daniela-Hoyos:** Lo siento pero no es la roja…..y ese era el objetivo dejarlas en shock y tu idea era un poco interesante….

** :** ÑEEE gracias me haces tan feliz :D y creo que lo escribí mal o no sé porque Kaoru si le da un puñetazo y momoko un cachetada…..y tienes razón se lo tenían merecido son unos…..(censurado por causas de que puede a ver un surfista leyendo esto XD).

**Shinku kitsune: **bueno ese era el objetivo sorprender con un beso y enserio te mato nunca creí eso y si yo también me imagino besos cuando los leo XD, yo creo que no es contagioso y bueno tal vez haiga pero no sé cómo comenzar con las otras :/, mmmm no lo había pensado ahora que caigo en cuenta no le puse un nombre en la carta….:/ y el ganador te aseguró que esta vez no habrá empate..bueno algo así :/

**Eliih Him:** Si teníamos que cambiar un poco a miyashiro dejemos el adorable por un lado y vámonos rápido XD y el pobre shiro al parecer lo odian pero en este cap quise ponerlo del bueno en la historia no sé si me salió bien pero hay esta y al parecer tienes una pequeña obsesión con brick…..ESO ES BUENO…..XD

**Sonfran:** si sé que eres una malota que no obedece las reglas XD, y gracias…¿A que no te esperaba lo de los besos?...y…¿enserio?...XD

**Rin:** no te preocupes sirven de relleno…y lo siento pero no son los rojos.

**Rosette aria:** no lo siento pero no es la roja y gracias :D

**Chica PPGZ: **¡Hay! (Grito emosionadamente) Gracias y lo siento pero no es la roja (momokoxmomotaro).

**Miku:** Lo siento pero lo dijiste tarde alguien se te adelanto.

Tengo una pregunta….¿POR QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE MI PAREJA FAVORITA SON LOS ROJOS? No es que me desagraden al contrario me gustan pero la mayoría de los que respondieron a la pregunta anterior respondieron que eran los rojos…..solo quiero saber :/ y ojo: me gustan todas las parejas pero no en desorden solo que mi favorita es la de verdes :3


	13. Al fin ya viene la competencia

-bla- hablando normal

-(bla)- pensando

-_bla_- susurrando

(N/A: bla)- nota de la autora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Las ppgz no me pertenecen si no a...tendría que buscarlo en internet pero en este momento estoy….no estoy nada por una rara razón y por eso no lo quiero buscar.

* * *

**RBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA CALLEJERA.**

**Unos Días después…**

-Al fin el día de la competencia-dijo Erika mientras se tiraba en la cama de momoko ya que ella y sus compañeras de habitación estaban invadiendo en la habitación de sus amigas.

-El tiempo pasa rápido-dijo Naomi ya con el "uniforme" puesto al igual que sus compañeras de grupo y sus líderes.

-Yo solo quiero ganar-dijo Kaoru sentada en la cama de miyako.

-¿Qué aremos si ganamos?-pregunto miyako notablemente confundida.

-Lo de siempre, arreglaremos las zonas a nuestru gusto y declararemos una principal-dijo Kaoru encogiéndose los hombros.

-Vamos a preparar la tácticas y luego iremos con Altagracia-dijo momoko seria mientras todas asentían y se acercaban a ella para comenzar con las tácticas de batalla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien chicos ¿Qué aremos para ganar la competencia?-dijo miyashiro el cual estaba junto a sus amigos en la habitación de al lado que precisamente era la de su hermano y sus otros amigos.

-¿Usaremos los anillo?-pregunto kaoretsu mirando a momotaro el cual estaba tan serio que de seguro creías que ya no tenía sonrisa o algo así.

-¿Anillos?...-pregunto confundido Ryu.

-Si los anillos de las chicas ya se lo contamos-dijo miyashiro sacando la cajita del cap 5.

-Oh hablan de la historia en la que cuentan cuando se cayeron en un charco de mierda-dijo zero recordando cuando los chicos se lo contaron una vez en la cafetería.

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo kaoretsu recordando lo peor de su vida.

-No,no usaremos los anillos, vamos a dejarlos para cuando descubramos de quienes son o porque están en ese….creo que esa cosa era un departamento-dijo momotaro con asco al recordad todo lo que paso.

-Bien chicos para aliviarnos antes de la carrera probemos esta azúcar que me dio un jamaiquino ayer, la probé anoche y era estupenda-dijo miyashiro sacando una bolsita de crack de su maleta con una sonrisa inocente, mientras que todos lo miraban sorprendidos por su idiotez.

-Hermano….eso es droga-dijo momotaro acercándose lentamente a miyashiro, aun con su cara.

-¿Dro…dro….ga?-pregunto tartamudeando nervioso, mientras miraba la pequeña bolsita que estaba en su mano derecha con miedo y momotaro asentía lentamente.

-¡TIRALO POR LA VENTANA!-grito kaoretsu asustado por lo que podía pasar si lo descubrían con esa cosa en su habitación.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?-grito sarcásticamente con un toque histérico natsu claro también estaba más que nervioso- Nos atraparan más rápido así-dijo aun con puto nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-pregunto zero preocupado.

-Tengo una idea-dijo kaoretsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué pasa con esa maldita sonrisa?-pregunto momotaro ya que sabía que si su hermano menor hacia esa sonrisa no era nada bueno.

-Bueno… ¿recuerdan lo que dijeron los surfistas de los skaters?-pregunto kaoretsu caminando de lado a lado con la sonrisa anterior en su cara.

-Claro-dijeron los chicos confundidos.

-Y de seguro recuerdan que nosotros no, nos vengamos de ellos-dijo kaoretsu con la misma sonrisa.

-Ya se a lo que quieres llegar, pero eso sería muy peligroso-dijo momotaro tomando precauciones.-Además si los descubren con droga en su habitación los arrestaran-dijo negando la idea de kaoretsu.

-Ya lo sé, pero si los descubren solo estarán com horas en la cárcel-dijo kaoretsu.

-Es cierto aquí si los atrapan con droga sería un delito menor pero si los ven consumiéndola será uno más grande-dijo natsu, sabia del tema porque hace días estaba en la biblioteca estudiando el tema.

-Bueno…..pero además de eso no sabemos dónde viven-dijo momotaro.

-Yo sé quién lo sabe-dijo Ryu levantando levemente la mano.

-¿Quién?-pregunto zero.

-James-respondió Ryu.

-Bien, ryu le preguntaras a james donde viven los surfistas, mientras nosotros preparamos todo lo necesario, y luego llevamos la droga y de ahí nos vamos para la competencia-dijo momotaro trazando un plan rápido.

-Ok-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para después ponerse en marcha con el plan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien chicas espero que ganen esta vez-dijo Altagracia, que estaba sentada en una mini-cafetería con las chicas las cuales llevaban sus "uniformes" y sus skates.

-Claro que lo haremos ¿por qué dudas de nosotras?-dijo Kaoru engreídamente mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Bueno tienen que recordar que los rrbz también participan-dijo Altagracia levantando una papa frita que traía incluida su hamburguesa.

-Te aseguramos que ganaremos esta vez-dijo momoko con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Hum eso espero-dijo Altagracia mientras volvía a su almuerzo al igual que las chicas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien esta es la dirección-dijo Ryu el cuan tenía un pequeño pedazo de papel con una dirección escrita en él.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto zero al ver lo que tenía delante con una cara de asco.

-Sip-dijo Ryu mientras observaba también lo que tenía delante que era una simple choza, pero no estaba en buena condición que digamos, papeles de baño encima del techo como si fuera una broma de Halloween, alguna que otras partes de la choza estaba rotas y podridas, tenía una lado pintado de azul, otro de morado, otro de verde, el caso era que la choza tenía un arcoíris y por último en el centro de la puerta principal había un letrero que decía "Los Amatistas".

-¿Entramos?-pregunto miyashiro al no saber qué hacer.

-Vamos por atrás-dijo momotaro serio mientras rodeaba la pequeña choza junto con su grupo.

-Que sucios son-dijo natsu al ver por la ventana el desorden que tenían en la sala principal.

-Solo entraremos y dejaremos la droga en un lugar poco visible-dijo momotaro seriamente dejando en claro lo que harían.

-Ok-dijeron los chicos sobrantes mientras entraban a la choza junto a momotaro.

-Qué asco-dijo zero al ver algunas ropas sucias tiradas por el suelo.

-Son unos sucios-dijo ryu mientras sacaba una cámara digital y comenzaba a tirar fotos de la casa y sus partes buenas y malas.

-Dejemos el paquete aquí-dijo kaoretsu señalando un microondas con ropa interior de hombre en el interior.

-Ese es el lugar perfecto-dijo miyashiro viendo con un poco de asco la ropa que había en el interior.

-Bien zero déjala hay-dijo momotaro señalando el microondas.

-Bien-dijo zero antes de dejarla en el lugar indicado, claro tuvo que usar guantes para alzar la ropa interior la cual tenía un poco de materia fecal que dejo a muchos con cara de asco suprema y unos pocos con cara de "eso es lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi jodida vida".

-Vamos de esta pocilga-dijo momotaro mientras salía por el mismo camino en el cual entro junto a los otros chicos.

-Vamos a la pista de la competencia ya casi es la hora-dijo natsu una vez afuera de la choza mientras miraba su reloj.

Los chicos asintieron y subieron en sus skates y se pusieron en marcha asía la zona donde se iba a realizar la competencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien chicas terminen de sus almuerzos porque ya casi nos vamos-dijo Altagracia limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

-Chicas-llamo Erika refiriéndose a las líderes.

-¿Qué pasa erika?-pregunto miyako mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

-¿Qué hicieron en el centro comercial cuando se fueron por un "momento"?-dijo erika interesada mientras las chicas solo se sonrojaban.

-Na..nada-dijo Kaoru tartamudeando.

-¿Seguraaas?-pregunto con insistencia.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-pregunto momoko normal mente.

-Por nada, solo vi a estas 2 irse en diferentes direcciones y a ti momoko te vi con shiro pero después te vi con momotaro y a estas 2 con kaoretsu y miyashiro así que decidí investigar usando mi arma secreta pero al parecer las víctimas no tenían información- explicó erika dejando a muchas confundidas.

-¿Arma secreta?-pregunto miyako confundida.

-¿Victimas?-pregunto Kaoru igual de confundida.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto momoko muy confundida.

-Les contare lo que paso mientras ustedes no estaban-dijo Naomi que estaba despreocupada al igual que Anabela ya que ellas sabían todo.

**Flash back…**

-Estoy aburrida-dijo erika mientras miraba "disimuladamente" a momoko y a shiro.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-pregunto Naomi mientras leía un libro.

-Si ¿qué piensas Erika?-pregunto Anabela mientras jugaba con su consola.

-No lo sé, tal ve….-iba a seguir hablando hasta que vio que miyashiro se paraba de golpe y se dirigía asía donde estaba miyako y kai hablando.-¿vieron eso?-preguntó mientras trataba de mirar lo que asían pero era imposible porque estaban un poco escondidos por la gran pared que había.

-¿Vimos que?-pregunto Anabela dejando su juego por unos minutos solo para prestarle un poco de atención.

-Que miyashiro iba a…-pero callo de repente al ver que kaoretsu se paraba de golpe al igual que miyashiro solo que el tenia ira marcada en la cara, kaoretsu se dirigía asía donde estaban Kaoru y tora con los puños apretados de tanta ira.-¿Vieron eso otro?-pregunto inquieta al no saber lo que pasa, trato de ver lo que asían los verdes junto a tora pero como estaban muy lejos no se vean bien.

-¿Ahora que vimos?-pregunto Naomi ya cansada de la misma pregunta.

-Que kaoretsu iba a…..-callo de la misma manera que las anteriores solo que esta vez callo por que vio a momotaro escabullirse entre algunas persona mientras miraba atentamente la mesa en donde estaba sentada momoko.-Ya me harte vamos a ver lo que pasa-dijo Erika ya harta de no poder saber lo que pasa, le agarro la manos a 2 chicas que tenía al frente y se dirigió asía donde habían 2 chicos sentados con cara de aburrimiento fatal.

-Hola chicos-dijo Erika con una sonrisa obviamente fingida.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo zero secamente mientras prestaba atención a su cigarrillo el cual tenía en la mano y aun no lo había prendido.

-Al parecer me descubrieron-dijo erika con cara de pocos amigos-bien esto es simple…..me responderán la siguiente pregunta-dijo con la misma cara mientras plantaba su mano en la mesa de un fuerte manotazo llamando la atención de los 3 chicos y asustando a 2.

-¿Cual pregunta?-dijo ryu con un poco de miedo.

-Es una pregunta estúpida así que no le presten atención-dijo Naomi desinteresada mientras se sentaba en una de las 3 sillas que habían desocupado los lideres al irse.

-No es estúpida-dijo Erika asiendo un pequeño pucherito.

-Claro que si lo es-dijo Anabela copiando la misma acción que la de cabello naranja.

-y…¿Cuál es?-pregunto natsu con un poco de miedo a cómo puede reaccionar la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué los chicos se fueron asía donde están nuestras lideres?-pregunto erika con mucho interés el cual era muy notable.

-No le diremos-dijo zero desinteresado mientras trataba de encender su cigarro.

-Claro que sí, o si no….-Erika iba a decir algunas palabras de amenaza pero al ver que el peliblanco le respondió con un "¿o si no que?" muy retadoramente, la pelirroja se enojó y embozo una sonrisa ladina.

-O si no usare mi arma secreta-dijo erika con la misma sonrisa anterior.

-y… ¿cuál es tu arma secreta?-dijo zero retadoramente; Nadie prestaba atención ya que ryu y Anabela estaban tranquilos jugando en multiplayer cada uno con su consola, y Naomi y natsu estaban leyendo en silencio mientras que algunas veces se hablaban para darse referencias y consejos sobre algunos libros.

-Es esta-dijo erika antes de sentarse en la piernas de zero y comenzar a removerse sensualmente mientras pasaba sus brazos por el bien formado pecho del peliblanco, dejándolo muy sonrojado y nervioso.

-Jajaja miren su cara-dijo erika con burla mientras se levantaba de las pierna del muy sonrojado y avergonzado zero.

-E…eso n..o e..e…s …gra…cio…s…so-dijo tartamudeando por la vergüenza.

-Bien… ¿me dirás o no?-pregunto erika.

-No, no lo hare-dijo zero enojado.

-Bien déjame decirte que esa era la primera fase de mi arma maestra y aquí viene la segunda-dijo erika mientras que con la mano le rozo sus parte sensibles, cosa que provoco que callera al suelo por un derrame nasal.

-¿ZERO?-grito natsu al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo con un gran derrame nasal.

-¿Me dirán ahora?-dijo erika con una sonrisa falsa.

-En realidad no sabemos nada-dijo ryu mirando preocupado a su amigo.

-NO PUEDE SER-grito erika eufórica antes de sentarse de golpe en la silla sobrante un poco enojada.

**Fin del Flash Black… **

**-**Ustedes son muy especiales-dijo momoko sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo sabemos-respondieron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien dejemos la charla en la fiesta de festejo vamos por el premio-dijo Kaoru parándose de la silla al igual que las otras y tomando su skate para irse a la pista donde se realizará la competencia con las otras siguiéndolas en sus skaters.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien llegamos-dijo momotaro al ver el lugar el cual era muy pintoresco hasta podrías decir que era un festival hippie con tantos colores y figuras, lo que más había en ese lugar era personas de todo tipo, algunas eran skaters anqué eso es lo normal, otras eran religiosos, otros metaleros, otros otakus y gamers, etc.

-Wao-dijo miyashiro al ver todos los tipos de rampas que habían en una parte alejada.

-¿Qué pasa hay?-pregunto kaoretsu al ver que se hacía una ronda que cada vez crecía más y más.

-Vamos a ver-dijo momotaro para después dirigirse así a la ronda, pero como no veían nada entraron por donde cabían y al llegar observaron atentamente a un gay bailando y cantando mientras le coqueteaba a algunos chicos de los que estaban en la ronda como público.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo miyashiro pero al parecer fue escuchado por el gay porque lo miro fijamente por unos minutos antes de retomar su canción y acercarse a miyashiro el cual tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

- Mariquiqui , mariquiqui , mariquiqui abusadora el hombre que a mí me gusta no me lo quita tu señora -cantaba el gay mientras se acercaba asía miyashiro peligrosamente y le bailaba sensualmente lo que hizo que miyashiro se quisiera escapar solo para vomitar, miyashiro se alejó un poco pero el gay se acercaba más y más, miyashiro creía que iba a ser su fin pero sus amigos y hermanos lo salvaron ya que lo jalaron lejos de la ronda.

-Tuviste suerte de que hubiéramos estado contigo-dijo kaorestsu con la respiración entrecortada de tanto correr (N/A: mariquiqui viene de la palabra maricon que significa gay, si quieren pueden buscar la canción se llama "mariquiqui" la canta "la delfi").

-Gracias-dijo miyashiro aun con su cara de asco.

-Creo que se traumo-dijo ryu viendo a miyashiro el cual seguía con su cara de asco.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto sarcásticamente zero.

-CHICOS, CHICOS-se oyó una voz conocida para los chicos.

-¿Ramón?-pregunto natsu al ver al cansado ramón al frente de ellos.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro-dijo ramón retomando su respiración normal-a ustedes- dijo señalando a los 3 líderes- les van a hacer una entrevista vengan con migo-dijo mientras empujaba a los chicos asía unas cuantas cámaras y reporteros cercanos dejando a los otros 3 hablando de la basura que algunas veces puede ser la vida.

-¿Entrevista?-preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo confundidos, pero ya era tarde ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Hola soy Anthony-dijo un chico castaño de ojos verdes claros, unas pecas adornando su cara, una pequeña barba del mismo color de su cabello, traía puesto una camiseta manga larga de color amarillo, un suéter azul marino, unos jeans azules, unos vans amarillos, tenía un collar de dientes de tiburon y un micrófono inalámbrico colgado en su oreja derecha.

-Hola somos mo….-momotaro iba a seguir con su presentación pero el chico que al parecer se llama Anthony lo interrumpió.

-Ya sé quiénes son ustedes-dijo alegremente.-y les are una entrevista después de la competencia solo quería ver si estaban de acuerdo-dijo esperando respuesta.

-A mí me parece bien-dijo kaoretsu encogiéndose los hombros.

-A mi igual-dijo miyashiro desinteresado y un poco traumado.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo momotaro.

-Bien esta decidido les hare una entrevista junto a los furia y a las ppgz al final de la competencia-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.-Ahora les presentare a mi asistente-dijo mientras se retiraba.

-No se atrevan a hacer algo mal-dijo ramón mientras se daba la vuelta-ahora voy a hablar con el organizador de la competencia-dijo ante de irse.

-Hola soy Ana-dijo una pelirroja la cual tenía un afro, ojos cafés, unos tatuajes de triángulos debajo de sus ojos, traía una camisa manga larga de color azul, un suerte de color naranja, unos jeans azules, unos vans naranjas, un collar de púas y un micrófono inalámbrico en su oreja derecha.

-De seguro ya sabes quienes somos-dijo kaoretsu y ella solo asintió con un pequeño sonrojo por la mirada del pelinegro.

-¿Hola tu eres Ana?-pregunto momoko mientras leía un pequeño papel, ella había llegado hace 1 segundo junto con miyako y Kaoru.

-Si-dijo ana.

-Se supone que debemos estar aquí para una entrevista-dijo momoko alzando la vista encontrándose con los rrb.

-¿Ellos también?-pregunto Kaoru mientras disimuladamente se alejaba de kaoretsu.

-Si-dijo Anthony el cual apareció de la nada asustando a muchos.

-Bien-chicas ya es hora de ponerse en sus puesto vamos a comenzar-dijo Altagracia llegando junto a ramón con una gran sonrisa ya que iban a comenzar.

-Esta vez ganaremos-dijeron todos los concursantes al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Buenooooo! Lo dejaremos aquí para darle suspenso :D…si ya se me quieren matar….y pueden hacerlo no se lo niego, pero si lo hacen no habran mas capítulos asi que no se atrevan XD.

Bien les explicare algo: mariquiqui viene de la palabra maricon que significa gay, si quieren pueden buscar la canción se llama "mariquiqui" la canta "la delfi". Eso es "español mal hablado" o "español barrial" usual mente lo usamos en mi país, así que si deciden buscar la canción y escucharla va a ver muchas palabras parecidas así que si no entienden ni una pueden preguntarme yo se las aclaro.

**Daniela-hoyos:** ¿¡ESTUDIAR!? Ese es el peor castigo del mundo okno XD si lose, son celosos de calidad, bien él le dijo…ES UN SECRETO LO SABRAS MAS ADELANTE jajajja soy una puta malota XD ñeeeh mentira él le dijo "¿entendiste?" porque él había ganado la batalla, lo que significa que él se quedaría con momoko y además momoko había mostrado cariño asía momotaro.

** :** Te voy a matar por estar pensando en otro chico que no sea tu novio….te estaré vigilando okno XD y si piensas que momotaro es un loquillo estas en lo cierto amiga mía.

**Roxy-chan94: **Lo se :D

**Eliih Him:** ¿enserio lo soy? Enserio no te agradan pero eso es esencial en una relación….estoy hablando de los celos y no te culpo yo también estoy obsesionada pero en mi caso es diferente porque es con butch *.* es tan hdfjksfhgjkfd.

**Sonfran:** GRACIAS.

**Chica Ppgz:** si eso es lo normal XD y claro que lo are y gracias.


End file.
